Memories are Pearls Friendship is a Diamond
by hinataellis
Summary: Naruto a new face in the sea of Pokemon trainers of Konoha. What will our young knuckle headed blond face on his dangerous journey to become a Pokemon Master, getting Badges, and catching new friends along the way with his partner Riolu by his side.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is a Naruto pokemon journey there isn't any ninja stuff happening in here everyone human no chakra no ninja arts or anything regular good old fashion pokemon trainers, and gym battles with badges, and Pokemon ledges so for all you Pokemon/Naruto fans out there hope you like this also this is my first T-rated story. **

* * *

><p>An early morning sun rose sending sunny rays of light all around Konoha. The bright light ran through the curtains of our young, but bright blond knuckle headed pokemon trainer Naruto Namikaze.<p>

"Naruto get up your going to be late to the academy if you don't hurry up and get dressed!" his mother yelled from downstairs in the kitchen.

Naruto lifted himself up mumbling about how early it is stumbling up to the calendar across the room his fully opened his blue orbs to the date. He grinned brightly jumping up in the air excitedly, then looked to his bed hearing a shuffling sound of the sheets moving around. Naruto ran to the bed snatching up the orange bed spread off the moving object under the covers.

"Come on get up Riolu were going to be late!" he smiled picking up his partner of the soft mattress going into the bathroom to change.

"Riolu?" his partner Riolu looked up at his trainer confused still rubbing his eyes (cutely).

"Today's our graduation from the academy to start off on our journey together" he grinned. Riolu jumped up already pumped for the day.

"Naruto your breakfast is getting cold, you're going to be late!"

"Coming!" he yelled putting on his orange short sleeve hoodie and black and orange gloves, with his black jeans on running out his room with Riolu on his heels.

"Is my strong young man ready for his first day as a pokemon trainer?" his mother teased kissing his cheeks.

"Aww Mom come on" Naruto blushed pink when he saw Riolu laughing at him across the table, he told his partner to 'shut up'. His breakfast was laid before him.

"Thanks Scizor" he smiled up at the large bug type pokemon. Scizor smiled at him going back over to his trainer waiting to put the rest of the food on the large wooden table.

"I'm so excited to finally be going on my very own journey!" he cheered.

"Yes you'll meet many different trainers and make new friends on your long trip make sure call once in a while Naruto I be worried when your off alone" she looked him in the eye.

"I'll be fine Mom I promise I'm going to become a master just like dad I'll be even better than dad" he puffed up his chest in pride. Turning toward the picture hanging up the living room of his father and all his pokemon with him.

"I'm sure you will, maybe one day you'll even battle your father in the Pokemon league" the red head giggled.

"I will believe it isn't that right pal!"

'Riolu!' cheered

"Speaking of fathers hopefully on your travels he'll you'll be paired up with your childhood sweetheart"

"Huh?" he looked at her confused.

"Your little sweetheart H-i-n-a-t-a" she spelled out laughing seeing her son as red as her Scizor.

"W-we-were only friends' mom" he was still red when he turned away from her gaze.

"Right, right only friends for now" she smiled with her Scizor looked up at the kitchen clock seeing the time.

"Oh you two better hurry up then you're going to be late" she said pointing to the clock

"Oh man I almost forgot we better motor!" he shoveled the rest of his breakfast down his mouth, with his partners face in the bowl of rice.

"Bye mom! Bye Scizor!" he waved with Riolu riding on his shoulder. Kushina waved him bye with Scizor waving beside her.

"You think he'll be alight?" she asked her Scizor. He just looked at her shaking his head 'no' then going back in the house. She gasped thinking to herself _'I knew I should have packed him more underwear!'_ she scolded herself.

* * *

><p>Naruto snickers were kicking up dirt not looking where he was going just trying to get to the academy on time. Riolu was trying to shake his trainer saying he needs to slow down before he runs into something.<p>

But fate wasn't on their side when the two turned the corner the pair crashed into something else making them fall over.

"Oww man that hurt, you okay Riolu?" he asked his friend. He got a nod from his buddy in return. Naruto when he looked to who he ran over. He blushed red seeing lavender eyes look back at him in surprise.

"s-sorry Hinata-chan I didn't see you" he smiled still blushing helping her up. She took his hand smiling up at him with a pink blush of her own.

"Thank you Naruto" she nodded to him. (I murdered Hinata's shudder and burned it)Riolu leaped off Naruto's shoulder and made a beeline toward Hinata landed into her warm arms. Naruto glared a bit at his partner seeing him cuddle up to Hinata like that.

"Hey where's Tog—ahh!" he yelped when he felt something land on his head. He held the object up on his head looked up seeing the spiky object on his head he laughed. A smiling Togepi was lying on top of his head giggling with joy and happiness.

"Togepi there you are I was look all over for you, you had me worried" Hinata softly scolded her partner. Togepi looked down ashamed making Hinata worry and apologized. Hinata smiled handing Riolu back to Naruto then grabbed her Togepi off the blonds head holding it safely in her arms.

"We both better get to the academy fast Hinata!" Naruto now knew why he was in a rush in the first place. He grabbed her hand softly dragging her to the academy.

"Were you going to the graduation today?" he asked looking back at her and Togepi she was still holding with her other arm securely.

"Yes, I was on my way there but Togepi ran off so suddenly I had to catch her" she ran with him.

"I don't think we're going to make it Hinata-chan" he looked at his red poketch while running. Hinata looked up at him frowning.

"I'm sorry Naruto I'm going to make you late" she looked down still keeping up with the blond crush. He looked back at her sad expression.

"It's okay Hinata if we keep up his pace we'll get there in no time" he said trying to lift her spirits a little. She nodded with a small smile knowing it was a small lie.

Togepi looked at her trainer knowing it was its fault Hinata and Naruto will be late. Togepi started swinging its arms back and forth when concentrating on their location its arms glowed white releasing the moved _'Metronome'_. The next thing Hinata and Naruto knew they were in the academy hallways in front of their classroom door.

"What, what just happened?" Naruto asked confused looking around seeing there were a few minutes early seeing everyone inside already chatting with their friends. Hinata looked down seeing Togepi cheering in her arms.

'_Did Togepi use metronome?'_ she thought to herself. Naruto got up with Hinata not really giving the strange situation another thought and just thought it was luck he got here. He waved to Hinata saying he'll talk to her later.

"Hey Naruto" someone called out to him. He smiled turning back to Hinata smiling with a small blush saying he'll meet up with her later and good luck in the graduation, he waved bye to her and Togepi making his way over his other friends and their pokemon.

Everyone wearing the same thing when they were kids except Naruto and none of them are wearing the blue ninja sandals, they are all wearing sneakers.

"Hey still trying to make a pass at Hinata there?" Kiba teased to his blond friend.

"S-shut up!" he blushed pink with Riolu laughing on his shoulder with the others. Kiba had his Growlithe inside his jacket he nicked named Akamaru (Akamaru was a little smaller than the regular Growlithe suppose to be, but don't let his size full you).

"Hope the test isn't going to be hard" there cubby friend Choji said with a bag of BBQ potato chips in his hands. Choji passed over a bag of Oran berries over to his Munchlax, when Munchlax saw the Oran berries it looked like it had tears of joy in its little eyes.

"This whole thing is so troublesome" his pineapple headed friend Shikamaru complained.

You can see Shikamaru's Slakoth on his shoulder taking a nap (a lazy pokemon just like his trainer). The doors to the Academy door burst opened two girls arguing over who got there first. Everyone cover their eyes from screaming the screeching banshees.

Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Harano both had a competitive fire in their eyes. The two female trainer pokemon looked annoyed in both their arms. Hearing there trainers argue over the littlest things. Sakura's Ralts had a red ribbon around its head making it stick out, everyone felt sorry for it for holding its ears from the shouting. Ino's Chikorita had a dark purple scarf around its neck; it looks like it's about just had it with the yelling.

Both stopped there yelling when they saw their precious Sasuke Uchiha sitting with his sleeping Houndour beside him. Naruto glared at the Uchiha wonder why everyone liked that 'teme' so much a least Hinata didn't have a thing for him so he wasn't really complaining, but still. Sasuke saw the glare Naruto shot at him and glared right back at the blond.

"What are you looking at dope?" Naruto shook his fist at the black haired boy. His Houndour got up growled at Naruto closeness to his trainer.

"What you say bastard?" he yelled. Riolu glared back at the other boy in rage when called his blond friend a loser.

"Hey beat it Naruto!" Ino shouted at the blond.

"Hey Naruto you moron leave my Sasuke alone!" Sakura yelled pushing back Naruto ready to hit him.

"Hey what do you mean your Sasuke" Ino yelled while all the other girls yelled their complaints.

"Yeah Sasuke's way better than you'll ever be" some fan girl with a Bellsprout yelled.

"That's not true Naruto's an amazing trainer!" someone cried out. Everyone turned around seeing the shy Hyuga with her Togepi in her arms nodding with her trainer in agreement to her outburst.

Naruto was shocked seeing his best friend sticking up for him and smiled with a pick blush on his face seeing Hinata being so bold for him he was so happy he could burst. Sasuke looked at the shy girl, then turning away from her like she wasn't even worth looking at.

"You're the one that's going to be the weakest out of everyone here a weak pokemon like Togepi doesn't even learn anything until it actually evolves, how useless can one get. And to top it off its power comes from happy feelings, how dump can you get" Togepi looked down to the floor ashamed. Hinata looked like she was about to cry hearing the others laugh at her. Everyone stopped laughing immediately when they saw Naruto's deadly glare and felt his Riolu power rising from anger and rage by his trainers emotions.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that" Naruto snarled. Naruto's Riolu aura glowing bright red filling the room with power everyone took a few steps back away from them.

"Okay everyone to their seats now" Iruka seeing his students still up he sighed he trough up his pokeball bringing out his faithful Loudred.

"Okay Loudred use Hyper Voice" he smiled covering his ear with a pair of earplugs. Loudred nodded.

"**LLLOOOUUUDDDRRREEEDDD!"** he screeched out the young trainers covered their ears from the yell of their sensei's pokemon voice. Iruka smiled like nothing happened out of the ordinary.

"Alright everyone today's the Trainers exam for all of you of becoming of age to be pokemon trainers, I hope you all pass today" everyone cheered.

* * *

><p>The exam was written from basic pokemon knowledge to super potions, zinc, and kinds of poke balls. Next was the psychical of both the pokemon and trainer. Finally the battling section, Iruka called out each last name by alphabetical order. When it got to Hinata's turn Naruto-Riolu, Kiba-Akamaru, and Choji-Munchlax cheered her on to do her (Shikamaru cheered her on in spirit) best Naruto was the loudest of the three.<p>

Iruka used the pokemon that were assigned to the academy for testing purposes and training (so they were random but simple enough for starters). Hinata was to battle Shinx against Togepi.

"Alright Hinata begin!"

"Togepi use head butt" Togepi started off with a head butt hitting Shinx in the head making it shake its head from the collision, but it off. Shinx tackled Togepi making it crash into a tree (critical hit). Hinata called out to Togepi worriedly. Naruto still cheered on the two. Togepi got up still ready to battle for its friend, Shinx used Spark.

"Dodge it Togepi" Togepi dodged at the last second getting behind Shinx. Hinata prayed this'll work okay even though it maybe a little risky.

"Togepi used Metronome!" everyone looked at Hinata surprised she called out a move Togepi never used, but they were in for a big surprise. Togepi nodded turning its arms back and forth glowing a bright white then a big flash happened. Everyone shielded their eyes when the lights stopped. Everyone looked around seeing nothing happen and Shinx and Togepi still standing there.

Everyone started to laugh saying it was just a failed move, but what they didn't notice Togepi shoot an orangish-yellow blast into the sky when the light went out but Hinata saw it. Shinx was in a daze but shook it off and want to finish Togepi off with another electrical Spark.

There was a huge explosion coming from the sky everyone looked up seeing huge burning lights coming down onto the battle field. Shinx was stopped in its tracks when the light hit it all around making the battle field explode. When the smoke cleared Shinx fainted. Everyone was silent until Naruto and Kiba shouted in her amazing flashy victory. She blushed in embarrassment.

"The winning of this battle is Hinata and Togepi!" jumped up in delight. Hinata picked Togepi up and cuddled it in a hug and a smile saying she was proud of it. Togepi just smiled.

"That was an impressive and pretty risky of you Hinata I've got to say" Iruka said patting Togepi's head for a good battle.

"What was that attack Iruka-sensei?" someone asked everyone wanted to know.

"That attack everyone was called Draco-meteor a special move that's only taught to dragon-type pokemon Metronome can be any kind of move of any kind of pokemon"

"Wow Hinata and Togepi you two were awesome and that move Draco meteor that sounds so cool Riolu you should learn that!" Naruto grinned at his partner. Iruka looked at the blond with a sorry smile.

"Naruto only dragon type pokemon can learn that move sorry, but Riolu can't use that move" Naruto sweat dropped in a disappointed manner while Riolu patted his head in a comforting manner.

Iruka still going through the list of name's still….

* * *

><p>"Naruto Namikaze (he has his dad's name in this) you're up" Iruka called. Naruto ran to the field with Riolu not too far behind pumped ready to battle.<p>

"Ready Riolu!" Naruto called out

'Riolu!' it cried out with its fist in the air.

"Alright ready begin!" Naruto and Riolu were faced off with a Shroomish

"Riolu use quick attack" Riolu tackled with a bust of speed starting off the battle, with Shroomish tumbling back, but jumped back up ready then it used Absorb sucking Riolu's power.

"Riolu use Low kick" Riolu skidded low close to Shroomish kicking it over on its back. Shroomish then used Synthesis to regain its power it lost, jumping back up and used Absorb again.

"Riolu!" Naruto cried out seeing Riolu weakening on one knee but still willing to battle. Naruto tried think of something to get around Shroomish when it use Synthesis.

"Riolu use Low kick again" Riolu kicked low knocking down Shroomish a second time again tried to use absorb, but Naruto knew that.

"Use Quick attack, then follow up it up with Circle Throw!" Riolu tackled Shroomish to the ground again with speed then Riolu picked its opponent up and slugged Shroomish to the other side of the field it landed in a heap it fainted from the hard drop. (Circle Throw is one of the new moves of the Unova region)

"Winner Naruto and Riolu!" Riolu jumped up on Naruto's shoulder hugging him.

Hinata congratulated Naruto shyly; he blushed pink from the complements he received from her. While Kiba and Choji both gave him nuggies. Togepi smiled at Riolu, when Akamaru, Munchlax patted Riolu on the back.

Sakura's Ralts had some trouble with a Lotad, Ino's Chikorita finished of her foe Rattata with a quick Razor Leaf to the face, Shikamaru's Slakoth had no trouble using Counter on a Zubat (can you believe it). Choji's Munchlax combined Stockpile and Swallow made an impressive combination, Akamaru used Flame wheel almost cause a to a tree fire, but still won against an unexpected Burmy (Plant cloak), Sasuke showed off as Houndour used Flamethrower burning Mankey to a crisp, Shino used Nicanda string shot slowed down its target and sucking the life out of a Zigzagoon to everyone else it was kind of creepy.

All the students received a Pokedex and a badge case, also registration into the upcoming Pokemon ledge. Mizuki handed every student one except Naruto he wondered why.

"Sorry about that Naruto but were all out I gave away the last one Pokedex, and I don't know if there'll be another shipment in until a few more months" he shrugged sounding sorry. Naruto head dropped upset Riolu also disappointed in the bad news.

"But there may be a brand new Pokedex in the Hokage's tower if you really want one to start your journey right away" knowing already the blond won't refuse the offer.

"Yes anything Mizuki-sensei" he pleaded.

"Alright now listen to exactly as I say and you'll be off on your journey in no time" he smiled a sinister smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Each pokemon was carefully planned and put together so it'll complement their trainer's attitude and personalities. I bet you know why Naruto's first pokemon a Riolu if not keep reading to find out soon. Cya later until next time!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone I'm not dead hooray! XD Every single person got the pokemon they have for a very good reason! Alright here we go and Action!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previous<em>**

_"Sorry about that Naruto but were all out I gave away the last one Pokedex, and I don't know if there'll be another shipment in until a few more months" he shrugged sounding sorry. Naruto head dropped upset Riolu also disappointed in the bad news._

_"But there may be a brand new Pokedex in the Hokage's tower if you really want one to start your journey right away" knowing already the blond won't refuse the offer._

_"Yes anything Mizuki-sensei!" he pleaded._

_"Alright now listen to exactly as I say and you'll be off on your journey in no time" he smiled a sinister smile_.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Riolu brought the Pokedex of Professor Sarutobi<p>

He almost jumped for joy as she finally arrived at the clearing that Mizuki had told her to meet him at. It was a fairly closed in area fully surrounded by dense forest, and had a small under-maintenance wooden shed to one side.

"Oh Riolu look at this" Naruto let his partner look at the Pokedex over his shoulder

"You can learn double team if you want buddy" Roil looked like it was thinking off to learn a new move.

"So you want to give it a try?" Naruto asked his friend. It nodded in agreement to train together with his trainer.

Approximately one hour later training with Naruto, Riolu stood ready to collapse but proud in learning a new move to battle. Naruto caught his tired partner lifting him up with a hug shouting to it saying happy he was for him.

"Ah, I see you managed to succeed in the test. Congratulations Naruto and Riolu." Mizuki said from a few meters behind the blond, a smug smile on his face as he lent against the aged shed.

Naruto quickly realizing it was his sensei, quickly snapped shut the master Pokedex looking over to him.

Mizuki smirked evilly when he saw the forlorn expression pass over the young girls face. This just made his plan even easier. "Nice work Naruto. Just give me the Pokedex and I'll take it back and explain everything to the professor. I'm sure he would understand and still take into consideration the extra marks you received for this test." Mizuki reassured while still using his 'teachers' voice.

"Loudred use Uproar!" Iruka ran right in front of Naruto.

"NARUTO! I am _severely_ disappointed in you!" Iruka yelled with his "Big head'.

'Iruka sensei?'

"Just what were you thinking? Stealing the master Pokedex! I'd expect better from you! What could have possibly possessed you to…?" Iruka trailed off suddenly, and then pushed Naruto and Riolu out of the way.

As soon as he pushed the two out of the way, Iruka and Loudred just barrage of sharp claws from an enraged Zangoose.

"Hehehe?" Mizuki laughed.

Naruto and Iruka looked in the direction the voice came from and saw Mizuki standing in front of them with his Zangoose racking its claws on the ground ready to strike again.

"Naruto! Give me the Pokedex now!" Mizuki said.

"Don't give it to him, Naruto!"Loudred called out to Naruto and Riolu

Naruto looked Mizuki directly in the eyes and saw nothing but anger and hate being directed at him. Shaking in fear, Naruto looked to the Pokedex, then to Iruka.

"You really think I was that stupid enough to believe what your true intentions were in the first place!" Naruto said, looking back at Mizuki.

"What did you just say?" Mizuki said angrily.

"You heard me! I'm not giving you this! The professor told me the truth. It sound too suspicious to begin with" Riolu nodded in agreement to his train getting of his shoulder ready to battle now.

"You were lying to me to try and get me to steal the Pokedex for you so that you could use it for evil purposes and f-frame me!" Naruto yelled.

"Zangoose use Crush claw!"Mizuki said.

Zangoose shot for them like a bullet bringing it claws down upon the duo, but stopped short of Loudreds' arm protecting the two young partners.

"Brick break!" Zangoose dodged Loudreds' attack.

"Iruka you were always a fool" Mizuki scowled at the two and their pokemon.

"Zangoose use Aerial Ace to separate them!" used its speed the ground split in two getting Riolu/Naruto and Iruka/Loudred separated from each other.

Naruto crawled to his partner a short distance, and then stopped seeing Zangoose standing in front of him about to strike again.

Naruto heard a grunt of pain. He opened his eyes to see that he was fine. He saw Riolu over him with a small smile of pain.

"Riolu…..No!

Naruto and Iruka heard someone start laughing. They turned and saw that it was Mizuki.

"Hehehe…! How touching!"He laughed, mocking his partner.

Naruto was getting angry now. He didn't mind if people insulted him and hurt him, but he'd be _damned_ if he'd let them do it to his best friend! He felt Riolu get back up to his feet, but still a little shaky.

"Riolu are you sure?" Riolu nodded grinning to his friend.

"Rio…..Riolu" he stood ready for his trainers order

"Riolu quick attack" the blue blur ran toward Zangoose in hot pursuit. Mizuki grinned wait for the right moment to attack.

"Use Metal claw!" Zangoose claws up again

"Zaaannngggoose!" shooting his claws out at Riolu hit it but it vanished in thin air. Zangoose and Mizuki looked around confused seeing the small pokemon disappear for sight.

Mizuki didn't even seeing the small fighting type pokemon running toward his Zangoose. The force Riolu used it Force palm sent his Zangoose skidding back only it to crash onto him making him fall back as well.

"You've made several mistakes tonight, Mizuki!" Naruto said in a quiet, but _extremely_ cold tone. A chill went up Mizuki's spine when he heard this.

"Y-you lied to me and t-tried to use me for your own selfish ends, believing that I'd be stupid enough to fall for your scam!" The temperature seemed to drop a few more degrees, causing Mizuki to shiver.

"And now… You pay the price! Use Double team Riolu!" Naruto said as his Riolu spilt up identical images from its body.

Mizuki and Zangoose were face-to-face with an open field full of pissed off Riolu's

"Uh-oh" Mizuki said in fear.

"Get ready!" he said as all the Riolu's charged in with opened Force Palms

For the next ten minutes, all that could be heard ringing through the forest was punches, kicks, and cries of pain from a certain traitor and Pokemon.

"I think we got carried away just a bit" he and his Riolu laughed scratched the back of both their heads in embarrassment.

Iruka and Loudred laughed seeing Mizuki and Zangoose passed out on the field covered in bruises.

"I'm so proud of you twos teamwork I have no doubt in my mind that you two will make it to the Pokemon ledge no problem" Iruka grinned down at the young trainer while the blond grinned up at him, Loudred nodding with his trainer in agreement.

They waited for the police's Arcanine to showed up to throw Mizuki and Zangoose in prison.

After everything was squared away with Mizuki, Naruto ran into the laboratory with Riolu fully healed from the Pokemon Center in finally getting is first Pokedex he was so excited he could burst.

"Hello? Gramps?" A voice called to him, but it wasn't an old man's.

"Hey, Naruto! Good to see your here" Naruto turned to the voice; he smiled upon seeing Iruka and Loudred beside him.

"Iruka sensei! What are you doing here?" Iruka chuckled at him.

"I'm here to see off my favorite student before he gets his first Pokedex from the professor himself" Riolu smiled on Naruto's' shoulder.

Naruto scratched the back of his head just like his father did. "Heh, yeah..."

Another voice called out to him. "Boss! You're here!"

"So Where's the old man anyway?" he looked around for him in the big lab

"Who's an old man?" This time it really was Professor Sarutobi, who was walking down the hallway smoking his pipe.

"Glad to see you're here, Naruto. Thank you for dealing with that traitor, I'm afraid I'll miss having you around. You were an excellent assistant around here and the village your father would be proud of you I know your mom is" he chuckled

The Namikaze boy's grin turned into a simple smile. "Heh... thanks, Old man"

"Come along, Naruto. Time to get your Pokedex you rightfully deserve"

Naruto eagerly followed, and soon they were in a room with large computers all around. The older man handed the blond his First Pokedex, but it was special because it matched his outfit he was wearing (Orange and Black) not like the others that were just plain gray and black.

"Yes finally my first Pokedex!" Naruto quickly grabbed the small system and held it high jumping up and down with Riolu still on his shoulder trying to stay on without falling off. They all laughed at his excited face.

* * *

><p>After they saw him off to the gates Sarutobi handed Naruto the necessary gear with 5 pokeball and his Badge case, Naruto eventually found his way to the outskirts of the village remembering to say bye to his mother one more time before she hunted him down with her Scizor and uses Hyper beam on him. He looked back at the Leaf village once more with his friend standing beside the blonde.<p>

"Hehe finally hello Pokemon world, let motor Riolu everyone already ahead of us!"His partner followed right behind his partner kicking up dust clouds.

"Okay Riolu first things first we need to catch some more pokemon before we get to our first gym battle" he took out a single pokeball looking around for a decent opponent for him to catch.

"Rio…Riolu" Naruto looked over to what his partner was shouting about. He saw a Wooper nearby in a small creek.

He held up his Pokedex

-Wooper: The Water Fish Pokémon-This Pokémon lives in cold water. It will leave the water to search for food when it gets cold outside.

He nodded over to his friend going over to the water pokemon to catch it.

"Riolu low kick!" the blue blur hitting Wooper down. Wooper shook itself off before shooting a water gun at Riolu hitting him back.

"Riolu you okay?" Riolu shook off the access water from its face before nodding again ready.

"Alright use Double team!" Riolu split up its image in different directions in the area. Wooper looked back and forth confused trying to find the real one. The real Riolu went behind the Wooper, Naruto saw Riolu get behind Wooper. He grinned

"use Force Palm now!" Riolu shot forward palm rose bringing it down hitting Woopers' back smashing the water type into a tree a critical hit making it faint. Naruto lifted the pokeball about to throw it but stopped seeing more Wooper's and a few Quagsire's with an angry look on their faces.

"Uh this wouldn't happen to be a close friend of yours would it?" Naruto grinned nervously backup with Riolu. All the Wooper's used Water gun, while the few Quagsire's used Mud bomb on the two. Naruto grabbed Riolu and sprinted away as quick as possible away from the angry water pokemon.

"Few we got away just in time" he sighed with Riolu on a rock away from the roadside. The two heard rustling from the bushes and went to go investigate the sound.

Naruto saw a smile pile of red-orangish fur covered in sticks and scratches. He took out his Pokedex seeing the Pokemons' data

-Vulpix: The Fox Pokémon - It controls balls of fire. As it grows, its six tails split from their tips to make more tails.

"Hey Vulpix you okay?" Naruto asked the fox pokemon. Riolu moved over trying to talk to it, but stepped back after it saw the flames coming from its mouth it backed up a bit.

"It could be sick?" Naruto picked up the little fire type checking its forehead. Naruto sat up camp for the night since the sun was going down soon when making a spot for the tiny fire type, putting a wet clothe over its forehead too cold down the small fever.

"I wonder where this Vulpix came from Riolu I've never seen a Vulpix on this part of the forest I wonder where it came from, maybe the other side of the mountain?" he asked his partner while it shrugged its shoulders.

There was an ominous wind that blew the trees making the leaves rustle in the breeze. Riolu shot up looking around.

"He what's wrong Riolu?" Naruto asked his friend. Riolu looked around trying to locate the evil aura, and then turn around hearing just dead silence. Riolu gasped while pushing the blond out of the way of a huge ball of fire head their way.

"Hey what was that?" the blond looked back up coming in contact with a pair of crimson red eyes full of anger and rage. Naruto and Riolu dodged another brush of flames. Naruto pulled out his black and orange Pokedex from his back pocket pointing it at the enraged fire type before them.

-Ninetales: The Fox Pokémon - Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for a thousand years. This Pokémon is highly intelligent - it can understand human speech.

"What's a Ninetales doing all the way out here?" Riolu evaded another flamethrower from Ninetales. Ninetales tails were spread out all around giving off a dark aura on each one of its tails. Naruto had his hands spread out in front of Riolu in protecting his friend and trying to make the powerful fire type stay calm communicating to it through his sapphire eyes that they meant no harm toward it. Ninetales seem to calm down a bit its tails dropped in mid swing and just looked at the blond trainer like it was analyzing him.

"**Who are you human?"** a voice came from the Ninetales general direction. Naruto took a step back in shock.

"You can talk!" he pointed his finger at the fire type in surprise. Ninetales sat down beside the tiny Vulpix that was surprisingly still asleep from the whole ordeal.

"**Yes"** it said in a sarcastic tone licking its paws clean its red eyes still on Naruto.

"Um I'm Naruto and this is my partner Riolu" the blond introduced his friend.

"Rio...Riolu" said beside the blond.

"**I see"** the fire-type still started at them without blinking. Naruto and Riolu both sat down by the fire now they knew the Ninetales wouldn't attack anymore.

"Um so Ninetales how did you get here, I've through these woods since I was a kid but never saw a wild Ninetales anywhere near here?" he asked trying to get details.

"**I guess it wouldn't hurt telling you" **The powerful fire type looked up at the mountains in the distance.

"**There were these awful humans and their own pokemon came disrupting the other pokemon that were living there in peace and harmony, it was only natural I'd stop them from destroying the mountain so many of use others lived"**

"So are there other talking Ninetales that live up there too?" Naruto asked a little over excited. Ninetales felt like chuckling at the unusual question.

"**no there's not I'm the only Ninetales for miles of this place, but my role as the leader over the other pokemon that live in the mountains were practically defenseless against these people" **

"**I had trouble against them in the beginning of the fight, soon later I got my bearings and had the advantage since I knew the mountain side better than them and drove them away keeping everyone safe"**

"**When returning to my den my pup was missing, I figured out it was just a distraction for me to take my pup away. I immediately left the mountain top searching days for my lost Vulpix pup" **Ninetales licked Vulpix's fur.

"Vulpix must have escaped from its captures, which is good to know" Naruto grinned petting Vulpix's warm fur. Ninetales nodded lying down next to the fire. Naruto rolled out his sleeping bag letting Riolu in with him.

"Night Riolu, Ninetales, and Vulpix" the blond smile said lying down. All of them said their good-night except Vulpix because it was still asleep.

"Hey Ninetales what did those people look like anyway?"

"**I'd didn't get a good look at their faces, but I know for sure they wore black cloaks with red clouds on them that I'll never forget, now let's get some rest"** it said going to sleep.

Naruto rolled over thinking about the image Ninetales just gave him _'black cloaks with red clouds' _he thought before shutting his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Alright yesterday I was a little off but today I'm gonna catch my first pokemon!" Naruto pointed toward the sky with determination burning in his eyes.<p>

Vulpix finally woke up that morning a little freighted of Naruto because it never be close to a human before except getting kidnapped, but got use to his childish antics in no time and became fast friends following him where ever he went.

Ninetales saw this also, but stood back to observe just to see what will become of the two. Naruto looked back and forth all around looking for a good opponent for Riolu to battle. Naruto spotted a Pidgeotto not too far away pecking at the ground.

He held up his Pokedex.

-Pidgeotto: The Bird Pokémon-It flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws.

Naruto knew it was a rare find but also knew his Riolu would have a disadvantage against a flying type, but went with it anyway.

"Riolu use force palm against Pidgeotto" Riolu charged forward with its palm up.

Pidgeotto saw this and dodged easily soaring over them. Its wings started to glow a light silver striking Riolu into a tree.

"Riolu you okay" Riolu got up still ready. Naruto knew Pidgeotto just used Steel wing now making the decision to defiantly catch it.

"Riolu double team" multiples of Riolu continue to appear.

"now use Quick attack!" Riolu got a hit making the wild Pidgeotto back up more into the air and used Gust bringing Riolu to the ground.

"Riolu are you okay?" Naruto picked up his friend Riolu nodded with a small smile. Naruto looked up seeing Pidgeotto still there maybe still waiting for another battle.

"Vul-Vulpix!" Naruto turned around seeing Vulpix beside him pulling on his sleeve. Naruto looked down at the little fire-type seeing the desire to battle in its amber eyes.

"Vulpix do you want to battle?" it nodded Naruto grinned nodded laying Riolu beside a tree truck letting him rest.

"Alright ready Vulpix!" Vulpix nodded ready.

"Alright use quick attack!" Vulpix tackled the bird with great speed making it crash to the ground. It got back up using Gust again.

"Hold your ground Vulpix" Vulpix still holding on.

"Use Flamethrower!" the huge flames totally consumed Pidgeotto with it crashing to the ground 'fainting'.

"Go pokeball" Naruto threw his pokeball at Pidgeotto. The pokeball wiggled around a couple times before it stopped. Naruto jumped into the air in excitement and joy.

"We did it guys!" he hugged Vulpix while it licked his face. Riolu jumped on Naruto's back hugging him around his neck happy for him.

"I couldn't done it without you guys" he grinned happy to finally get a new friend.

"**Quite an Interesting show?"** Ninetales nodded walking up to the small group. Naruto scratched the back of his head embarrassed in being watched.

"Hehehe yeah I try" he grinned.

"**Well it's time for us to be leaving"** it nodded over toward her pup leading back toward the mountains. Vulpix looked down then back up to the blond then back to its parent in sadness, walking over to Ninetales with head down.

"bye Ninetales, bye Vulpix hope I see you two again one day" the blonde said waving bye with Riolu over his shoulder also a little sad to say good-bye to a new friend.

"**Yes it was nice meeting you too, but where are you heading now Naruto?" **the beautiful fire-type looked back at the young boy. Naruto sweat dropped not knowing how to answer the question, Ninetales sighed looking over the horizon.

"There's a place called Tanzaku Castle humans pass by the mountains resides in the Land of Fire and is a fair distance from Konoha. The place is called maybe it's has what your searching for" Ninetales finished

"The Tanzaku Castle huh maybe they have a gym there, yeah that's where we're headed then Riolu!" Naruto said pumped up even more.

"Take care of each other then" he waved to the two fire-type pokemon before sprinting away toward Tanzaku Castle.

"Well are you going with him or not?" Ninetales looked down at her kit in curiosity. Vulpix wagged its tail in happiness licking Ninetales snout.

"Take care I think he'll really need you in the near future" it nuzzled and licked him then nodded toward where the blonde trainer left in, Vulpix tailing him not too far behind. Naruto looked around hearing running from behind seeing Vulpix picking up speed jumping on top of him bringing him to the ground.

"Hey Vulpix what's up?" Vulpix licked and nuzzled him. Naruto chuckled from the ticklish feeling. "So you want to come along with me and Riolu?" he grinned brightly. Vulpix nodded without hesitation.

Naruto held out a pokeball Vulpix poked it and it automatically went inside. Naruto jump up again saying he caught a Vulpix. Riolu sweat dropped thinking Vulpix kind of just jumped inside.

Naruto looked down then back up to the mountains nodding saying a silent 'thank you' to Ninetales saying he'll take good take of her kit. Ninetales looked down seeing them head of toward Tanzaku Castle it turned back toward the mountains with a smile small_'I know you'll go far Naruto'_it said disappearing into the wind.

Naruto took off with a big smile with his Riolu still holding on for their next adventure ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took awhile but it got done that all that matters hehehehe next chapter Naruto's first gym battle and to tell you all it's gonna be a very interesting battle you'll never forget until next time piece out! Cya! X3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**And I live it's my B-day I wanted to post this up before tomorrow so let the camera roll and Action!**_

* * *

><p>Hinata walked down the narrow dirt road with her partner Togepi. Togepi was skipping with joy in finally being out the village with her shy trainer, Togepi looked up seeing Hinatas' face in distress and wanting to cheer her up being the pokemon of happiness she was going to do just that for her best friend.<p>

'_I knew I should have waited for Naruto before I left the village then maybe we could have even traveled together a bit'_ she blushed just thinking about traveling with her long time crush.

"What do you think Togepi, we should've waited for Naruto and Riolu shouldn't we?" she looked down at her friend for her option on the matter. Hinata looked down seeing nothing there.

She looked around of her missing partner getting nervous.

"Togepi where are you, I told you about running off by yourself" she said fragilely looking in different direction of the dim forest. Hinata knew where ever her friend went off to it was quite a ways off the trail they were traveling in.

"Togepi!" the soft voice of her small spike ball friend coming back over to her with 2 bight shiny apples. Hinata smiled knowing Togepi just wanted to cheer her up a bit. The young trainer knelled down grabbing the red fruit from her partners' tiny hands.

"Thank you Togepi" she smiled taking a bite from the sweet, ripe fruit and seeing Togepi mimicking her action with a smile.

Hinata looked around finishing her snack finally noticing their predicament. Hinata looked back at the trail she came before but saw nothing familiar just more greenery from the dense forest.

"Togepi I think were lost" she said picking her friend up in her arms a little afraid being in the dark. Togepi patted her arm telling her she wasn't alone.

Hinata nodded feeling better knowing Togepi won't leave her said when she was frightened.

"Thanks Togepi" she walked deeper into the forest trying to find the path they came from.

* * *

><p>A soft pulse of bells rang throughout the forest signaling the presence of a specific pokemon to appear into this time period <em><strong>(that should give you a big clue in what pokemon is coming).<strong>_ A huge glowing patrol of light glowed in a different array of colors brightening the once dim forest. Out flew Celebi in a burning glow of white smiling in glee waiting for another to come out through the patrol of colors.

Pichu hopped through the patrol with a smile shaking of its fur from the whole ordeal trying to smooth out the tip of its spikiness on its right ear. Celebi soared up in the trees getting some fruit for it and Pichu. Coming back down hand over the sweet apples to its friend they both ate in a calm silence, but not before the sound of buzzing caught their attention.

An angry swarm of Beedrill charged forward toward the duo. Pichu and Celebi dropped the food and high tailed it outta there in a flash, with the Beedrill right on their heels.

Hinata sat down and a dead stomp tired from the long walk. Togepi sitting down also equally tired.

"I think we should take a break I don't know how long we have been walking it feels like for hours" Hinata taking out her water bottle giving it to Togepi to take a drink first knowing it was almost as tired as she was. Togepi stopped drinking for a second to listen to the buzzing coming toward their direction. Hinata heard it also.

"What's that sound?" she asked out loud getting up from the stomp.

Now hearing the sounds of running coming closer, the spiked eared Pichu jumped out from the brush first with Celebi fluttering in fast right beside the small electric type.

Hinata eyes widened not just coming in contact with a spiky eared Pichu and the legendary pokemon Celebi, but the buzzing from an angry swarm of Beedrill tailing the two using a swarm of angry 'Poison stings' in pursuit. Hinata pulled out her Pokedex.

-Beedrill: The Poison Bee Pokémon- Beedrill is extremely territorial. For safety reasons, no one should ever approach its nest. If angered, they will attack in a swarm. **(Oh now you tell us!)**

Hinata quickly grabbed Togepi also running in the same direction as Celebi and Pichu.

The four couldn't run any longer in coming to a dead end in at a small canyon with no way to go. Hinata turned back seeing the Beedrill closing in on them putting Togepi down she hoped her plan worked.

"Togepi get ready" Togepi nodded ready.

"When Togepi distracts the Beedrill I want you two to run okay?" she said two Pichu and Celebi then turning back around facing the angry swarm. Pichu and Celebi looked up at Hinata confused a little hesitant in trusting her.

"Togepi use Metronome!" Togepi wagged its hands and a huge flash blinded them all. When the light disappeared seeing the results some of the Beedrill had hearts in their eyes.

Hinata knew Togepi Metronome was 'Attract' and it worked but there were female Beedrill there also and they weren't affected in the least and they attack full force.

Celebi leaped into action its eyes glowing using 'Calm Mind' wind the Beedrill used Poison Sting on Celebi poisoning it, then Celebi followed up with a powerful 'Psychic' attack blasting all of the Bug types back into the forest. Hinata was about to thank the legendary grass-type, but seeing it fall onto the ground she rushing toward it, but stopped seeing the spiky eared Pichu stopping Hinata from getting any closer toward it.

Seeing the angry sparks coming from Pichus' cheeks she knew Pichu must not trust her from getting to close, but Celebi seem to be in pain she just had to help some way. Hinata held her Pokedex up.

-Pichu: The Tiny Mouse Pokémon-Pichu charges itself with electricity more easily on days with thunderclouds or when the air is very dry. You can hear the crackling of static electricity coming off this Pokémon. 

"Please Pichu I know you don't trust us, but hear me out I'm not going to hurt you or Celebi at all I just want to help" Hinata stood very still trying to silently let Pichu know she and Togepi wasn't a threat to neither of them. Togepi nodded trying to convince Pichu to let Hinata help Celebi.

Pichu soon backed off and let Hinata take a look at Celebi seeing her sincere lavender eyes, calming it down. Hinata picked Celebi up feeling its forehead noticing the high temperature. She reached inside her back pack to grab the only antidote she had she feed some to Celebi hoping to would help it with Pokedex in hand.

-Celebi: The Time Travel Pokémon-This Pokémon wanders across time. Grass and trees flourish in the forests in which it has appeared. It is thought that so long as Celebi appears, a bright and shining future awaits.

Celebi opened its eyes weakly. Pichu smiled at Celebi thinking it was okay, but Celebi still didn't have enough energy to even fly only to stay conscious.

"There must be something we can do" Hinata though to herself. Pichu heard footsteps near, it jumped onto Hinata's jacket hood to hide, Hinata also put Celebi into her bag to hide from anyone seeing it.

"Hello is anyone there?" a voice called out.

"Yes who's there?" Hinata cautiously called back to her known visitor.

There was a slender woman with fare skin, short black hair and black eyes too, in a dark blue kimono with blue sandals coming toward her with a basket full of Oran berries and herbs.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" the woman said worriedly.

"Oh um I was just trying to get back on the trail but ended up getting lost" Hinata looked down pushing her fingers together shy telling half the truth.

"well then you're going in the wrong direction dear, the main road is downhill from this way just follow the stream and it'll lead you back onto the path" she pointed to her left.

"Thank you very much" Hinata bowed low.

"My name is Shizune by the way" the woman smiled.

"I'm Hinata it's very nice to meet you"

"I was out here gathering herbs and Oran berries for a small healing lesson with my sensei" she nodded toward her basket. Hinata looked toward where Shizune pointed toward the stream seeing the mountains in the distance.

"There's a legend that says Crystal Lake is up that mountain" Shizune said seeing the curious look in Hinata's eyes.

"Well I don't know much, but the legend says Celebi restores its powers at the lake traveling through time and space getting its strength from the lake, with Suicune as the 'North Wind' watching over the lake for Celebi until it returns as the 'Guardian of the Forest". Hinata thought for a brief second.

"Well I better get back to work it was nice meeting you Hinata try not to lose your way again okay" she smiled waving back to the lavender eyed girl. Hinata waved back seeing Shizune disappear back in the trees.

Hinata opened her bag flap so Celebi could stick its head out. Pichu head came out looking around for the close being clear. Hinata knew what she had to do and knew it wasn't going to be easy trip, She took a small breath looking at her two new companions.

"I guess we better start walking" she smiled back at the three pokemon heading toward the mountains pass.

* * *

><p>Hinata journey was interesting to say the least crossing rushing rivers in the process saving Pichu from getting swept away by the falls, carefully stepping on edge by the ledge of a cliff, and almost getting attack by a rapid Ursaring on a rampage <strong>(They're some dangerous Bears with a temperament problem I'm telling you!). <strong>All in all Hinata loved the freedom in the whole experience giving her a huge confidence boost to say the least _**(if she had to talk to Naruto in the face she'd faint. Come on she's not that confident yet!).**_

The fire sparked to life in the darkness, the shadows of the four danced from the flames. They laughed after they've finished their meals seeing Pichu do a silly dance trying to lighten the mood to cheer Celebi up seeing it was still weak to even move.

"You're a great friend Pichu" she said giggled leaning forward trying to smooth down Pichus'' spiky ear, but failed seeing it just poke back out in spikes when she tried.

"Pichu…Pichu" Pichu nodded up at her in agreement.

"we should probably get some sleep we have to get Celebi up to the lake quickly if the legend is true then you'll be better in no time Celebi" she patted Celebi on its head in comfort motion. Celebi smiled up at the Hyuga heir.

"Well we should get there by tomorrow at noon, if no later by the rates that were going right now" she yawned snuggling down in her sleeping bag with Togepi curling up into an egg shape. Celebi sleeping inside a spar blanket Hinata had. When Hinatas' head hit the pillow she felt another presence beside her she turned over seeing Pichu by her head.

"Is there something wrong Pichu?" she asked sitting up. Pichu just hopped into her sleeping bag without another word getting under the warm sheets cuddling up to the female trainer falling asleep in seconds. Hinata smiled petting Pichus' head making the spike on its ear flick back and forth.

"Goodnight Pichu" she softly said lying back down. Celebi opened one of its blue eyes seeing the whole scene and smiled in seeing Pichu warming up to the young trainer.

* * *

><p>"We should be there soon" Celebi still ridding in her pack, Togepi in her arms, and Pichu was riding on her shoulder in contentment. Suddenly the fog from the trail grew thicker by the second making it almost impossible seeing what's in front of them.<p>

"I can't see anything anymore" she stopped to put down Togepi trying to find the path again. Pichu hopped off Hinatas' shoulder to help her look for the trail.

"We should be there soon after we get up this hill we should be there" she said with a smile looking down at her map. Pichu cheered along with Togepi, Celebi just nodded happily. Pichu then stopped cheering so suddenly stop to flick its ears at an alarming rate looking in different directions. Hinata and Togepi also beside the small electric type sensing danger in the air, Hinata looked around knowing the pokemon feel something ominous coming their way. The wind suddenly picked up coming from the North side of the trees.

The swift set of paws sounded like thunder coming from the now dead silence of the forest. They turned around startled seeing streaks of blue and purple landing in the center of the lake with just a small splash. Hinatas eyes widened in seeing what spectacular in front of her she came in contact with one of the legendary dogs. Suicune stepped onto the Crystal Lake with so much grace it was memorizing to watch. The ripples of the surface of the lake sparkled with every step Suicune took getting closer to the small group. Hinata quickly took out her Pokedex.

-Suicune: The Aurora Pokémon-Suicune embodies the compassion of a pure spring of water. It runs across the land with gliding elegance. It has the power to purify dirty water. It is said that north winds will somehow blow whenever it appears.

Togepi saw Suicune take off now in a sprint toward Hinata from the look on its face it was angry, Togepi pushed Hinata out of the way just in time before the legendary dog turned back around for another chance in attacking them.

"Wait Suicune stop, please listen to me" Hinata cried out to the huge water type opening its mouth shooting a powerful 'Ice Beam' hitting the spot they all were just standing in.

"Togepi use Metronome" Togepi landed near Suicune. Togepi hands glowed white making a swirl of leaves consuming itself and Suicune in the huge tornado of power, Hinata was still holding on to Celebi in a safely in her arms a little shaken Suicune would attack them out of nowhere and that Togepi just used 'Leaf Strom'.

Pichu jumped in using 'Thunder Shock' on Suicune, it hit dead on still moving Pichu attacked again, but it dodged back into the lake shaking its mane out.

Suicune shaken off both attacks like it was just a small pat on the back. Suicune lifted its strong mane in the air howling at the heavens when it disappeared into the deep fog of the lake. Hinata looked around not able to spot Suicune at all anymore. Pichu and Togepi also didn't sense Suicune in the mist. Huge gushes of water shoot out of the fog catching them by surprise hitting Togepi and Pichu at the same time. They both hit the ground hard in impact by a strong 'Hydro Pump'.

"Togepi, Pichu! Are you two alright?" she called out hearing them in the deep fog. Celebi got out of Hinatas bag quickly soaring a bit clumsy into the air its eyes glowed a bright blue. Its whole body glowing it force pushed the mist away making it clear again for them to see once again. Hinata caught the small grass type as it fell back down after the ordeal of using its powers to clear the fog. She was amazed at seeing Celebi's power. Hinata thanked Celebi while running over to check the two others.

"Are you two okay" she said softly lifting them both onto her lap gently. Pichu and Togepi got up very slowly nodded. Suicune didn't give them anytime racing toward them in a flash.

"Togepi use Head-butt" she nodded headed straight for Suicune with Pichu by its side also ready. Pichu and Togepi raced toward Suicune Togepi using Head-butt, but Pichus' tail glowed a bright silvery-white.

"Is that 'Iron tail?" her eyes widened seeing Pichus' tail shine brightly. Suicune dodged Togepis' attack but didn't get pass Pichus' fast tail getting a hard strike of its tail to the face making it skid back a few feet from them again.

Pichu and Togepi both out of breath ready to collapse at any second. Suicune recovered faster than them shaking its mane blowing them all back with a power wind using 'Gust'. Hinata hit the ground holding tightly onto all three pokemon with her just getting the impact of the fall _**(Hinata wasn't hurt too bad just a few scraps and a little dirty).**_ Togepi got out of her arms first worriedly checking if she was alright. Pichu beside Togepi also frightened for the shy trainer. Celebi held onto Hinata a little tighter not wanting her to get hurt anymore.

"I'm alright" she smiled gently getting onto her knees weakly. Suicune still coming forth about to sprint into a run clocking itself in its own power dashing toward them, Hinata held on to them tightly.

"Don't worry I won't let nothing happen to you three, I'll distract Suicune while you three escape okay" she smiled weakly still holding them in a hug. Togepi shock its head no, not leaving Hinata alone. Pichu eyes watered a bit, and then a spark of determination hit Pichu. He couldn't let them get hurt any especially, the kind heart human that helped them all this way. Pichu hopped out of Hinatas arms and sped head on to Suicune the patches on its cheeks flaring electricity everywhere.

"Pichu wait come back!" Hinata yelled getting up with Togepi and Celebi trying to stop its friend. Suicune still charging forward into a 'Giga Impact' with Pichu running on all fours getting closer while the electricity cloaked itself around Pichus' body making Pichu look like a shooting star of lighting. When Suicune and Pichu meet there was a huge explosion in the clearing Hinata and the other had to shut their eyes from the collision of light. Pichu just used 'Volt Tackle'.

It cleared up in no time leaving both Pichu and Suicune on the ground in bruises. Hinata rushed forward cradling Pichu in her arms lovingly. Hinata knew a powerful attack like 'Volt Tackle' will cause damage to its user not just the foe.

"Thank you Pichu" she kissed its head softly looking toward Suicune trying to get up again. She stepped back a few feet away. Celebi glided out her backpack into the air once again hovering in front of Hinata protectively telling Suicune "that's enough".

Suicune walked toward the dense forest a bit nodding its mane telling them to follow it. A little cautious but followed behind Suicune into the clearing they saw the damage on to the land it once was. The trees and greenery where all burned to the ground.

"is that why you attacked us before Suicune you where trying to protect the rest of the forest thinking we were going to do more damage to it, while Celebi was away" she said the last part ever so gently. Suicune nodded.

Celebi glided back toward the lake with them in toe, it dove head first into the lake. Hinata, Togepi and Suicune waited for it to appear again. In just a few seconds Celebi burst out of the waters with a big smile on its face doing aerials in the air. Hinata smiled seeing Celebi feeling better.

"I'm so happy you're feeling better Celebi" Hinata called out to it.

Celebi flew toward her smiling tapping Pichu still in her arms a few times before it was conscious again all healed. Celebi also healed Togepi and Suicune of Parlays. Pichu hopped onto Hinatas shoulder rubbing its check up against her in happiness. Togepi cheering for its friends heal. Celebi glided back to the scenery of the burnt forest and started using the power it posed to chant a song opening a small portal of light.

Soon there were 6 different Celebi's from different sets of time coming out of the partial of light all using 'Heal Bell' making the trees grow once again at an alarming rate. Hinata smiled seeing all the Celebi's growing back the forest in just a short time.

"Wonder what made the fire spread this deep into the forest?" Hinata felt a nudge on her back seeing Suicune hold something black in its mouth.

"What's this?" she looked at the small clothe in confusion seeing the black with red clouds on it. Hinata put the piece of clothes in her pocket thanking Suicune for the small clue. In no time flat the forest was restored back to its original form. Celebi glided toward Hinata and Togepi circling them spinning in the air in joy all the other Celebi's circling around her too covering her in sparkles of light lifted her into the air a bit with its Psychic powers the feeling of warmth overtook her. She didn't notice the growth of her body changing in the process.

"I'm glad to help" she giggled when they landed her softly onto the grass with Togepi in her arms. She waved all the Celebi's good-bye and Suicune when it swiftly dashed back into the forest. The Celebi in this time period stayed behind. Hinata was just now thinking of how she was going to get back on the path before, she too deep in the forest thinking it'll take her days just getting down the mountain. Hinata felt like Celebi just read her mind when it tapped her teleporting her back on the dirt road to Tanzaku Castle, She smiled in gratitude.

"It was an honor to meet you Celebi" she bowed. Celebi glided tapping Hinata on her forehead giggling in glee. Pichu looked up toward Hinata saddened seeing her leave so soon. Celebi saw its friend become sadden in seeing her go, than glided down to Pichu patting it on it head saying it'll be alright.

"It was great meeting you too Pichu, thank you for saving me and Togepi we really appreciate it and take care of yourself okay" she rubbed the spike on its ear with a soft smile. She waved them good-bye walking off with Togepi in her arms.

Celebi was about to teleport them back up to the mountain top when Pichus' ears went down when Hinata was almost gone from there sight.

"Celebi…bi…bi" Celebi didn't want its friend so sad and started telling Pichu it should go with Hinata.

"Pichu…Pichu…pi" Pichu was a little shock heard its friend say he should go, but nodded in reassured in that's what Pichu wanted to do.

"**Celebi!"** Celebi smiled doing a few aerials then hugging Pichu while waving bye when Pichu bolted following the shy girl down the road.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Pichhhhuuuuu"<strong> Hinata stopped hearing the distant call of Pichu running at top speed toward her. Hinata had to let go of Togepi when Pichu landed on her chest in a heap. Pichu hugged Hinata when she giggled feeling Pichu spiky ear tickling her.

"Pichu did you want to come along with me?" she smiled. Pichu nodded quickly its eyes sparkling. Hinata grabbed a single pokeball tapping Pichus' head; it shook in the pokeball a bit until it stopped shaking in her hands. Hinata smiled in glee saying to Togepi that they have a new friend, Togepi jumping in joy. The pokeball wiggled a bit more and out popped Pichu. Hinata seeing Pichu pop itself out of its pokeball was a little startling for her.

"Pichu…pi" Pichu smiled flicking its spiky ear to side cutely.

"Hinata is that you?" Hinata turned around seeing Shizune on the dirt path still holding her basket of herbs.

"Weren't you on your way to Tanzaku Castle?" she assumed.

"Yeah, but I got a little lost again but now I'm on my way there" she giggled. Shizune nodded then looked at her again confused.

"Hey Hinata I just saw you yesterday didn't I?" Hinata nodded also confused at Shizunes questioning gaze. Shizune grabbed a small mirror out of her bag hand it over to Hinata letting her take a look.

When Hinata looked at her refection she had to double take her look again, seeing her hair grew a few inches to just a little pass her shoulders and her bangs in the front her face grew longer too giving her a older kind of look.

"It just seems like you've grown over night guess your growth sprout came early" Shizune laughed a bit. Hinata chuckled nervously thinking it happened when she stepped into the bright light with all the Celebi's circling around her must have the time warp of the Celebi's effected her body somehow. Hinata didn't think too much of it when Shizune said she should keep her hair long.

'_Maybe Naruto will like it?'_ she blushed think of his reaction to her now long hair, she'd already deciding quickly to keep her now new look, Shizune waved her good-bye when Hinata Togepi in her arms and Pichu and her shoulder heading on their way to Tanzaku Castle together feeling the Northern Wind guiding them along.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter's the whole gang's going for their first badge wonder how that's going to turn out. Hopefully pretty good, they'll have new friends so state tone in next time and Cut and Print!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I posted up a little earlier than I usually do I was so influenced from all your reviews I had to post another before going back to work. There's as a Surprise in who the Gym Leader is! So here we go rolling the Cameras and Action!**

* * *

><p>Naruto was super pumped on his way to Tanzaku Quarters for his first ever Gym Battle.<p>

"I can't wait, how bout you buddy?" he turned to his partner Riolu. It nodded in agreement in being also excited in battling new Pokémon.

"We should be there soon if we keep heading this way I think we shou-…" Naruto stopped in the middle of the road looking in the distance. Riolu looked to see what got the blond so distracted. When seeing a flock of Pidgeys grazing in the grass picking for food. What really caught his attention was the yelling of frustration some kid trying to catch the Pidgeys flying away.

"Man I can't even get one!" the boy with the long blue scarf dragging on the ground. Naruto looked over to Riolu thinking the exact same thing; he sighed then went over to help him out a bit.

"Hey kid!" the small boy looked back at the blond teen coming toward him.

"What do you want?" he boy asked a little rudely. Naruto had a tick mark on his forehead in aggravation.

"Listen kid I was just coming over to help you, but since you don't need my help I guess I be off then" but didn't get far when he felt a small tug on his orange jacket from the small child holding on.

"wait, sorry, I'm just a little upset in not catch at least one Pokémon yet" Naruto saw the determination in the kids eyes and bent down to his level putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What's your name kid?" the blond asked with a smile now.

"Konohamaru My grandpa's the professor in Konoha" Naruto smirked.

"So you the old man's grandson" Konohamaru nodded.

"Yeah you know my grandpa?" he asked.

"Yeah him and me go way back when I was about your age" Naruto looked down at the small child again.

"How old are you anyway kid?" the blond patted Konohamarus' head.

"I'm 8" he looked up at the blond.

"Well you know you have to be 10 to be an official Pokémon trainer you know that right" he grinned down at Konohamaru.

"Yeah, but I at least want to start training now so I'll be ready when I go off on my first journey by myself" he grinned.

"Well we better catch you a partner then shouldn't we" Naruto grinned along with him, the brunette nodded.

"I'm Naruto by the way and this is my partner Riolu" he pointed to the blue Pokémon on his shoulder.

Konohamaru was jumping in excitement asking if he could pet Riolu, Naruto looked at his friend seeing it jump off his shoulder onto the ground letting the small boy pet its head gently; Riolu enjoyed the attention either way.

"Hey Naruto do you have other Pokémon with you?" he asked in excitement still. The knuckle head grinned happy to show off a bit.

"You bet, Come out you guys!" he threw up the two poke balls letting them out, with Vulpix and Pidgeotto standing in attention. It looked like Konohamarus' eyes were sparkling in glee.

"Vulpix and a Pidgeotto cool!" he bent down letting Vulpix and Pidgeotto sniff his scent before coming to closer. Konohamaru and Naruto laughed seeing Pidgeotto land on Narutos' head playfully pecking at the blond a bit before it settled down like it was its nest. Narutos' sweat dropped while his other Pokémon and the smaller boy just laughed at his embarrassment.

"Well let's go your first Pokémon isn't gonna catch itself you know" he pumped his fist in the air with Konohamaru.

* * *

><p>"Okay do you at least have enough Pokéballs with you?" Konohamaru nodded with Naruto asked.<p>

"I have 3 left" he said.

"Alright first lesson in catching find your target" him and Konohamaru looked around then spotted one Pidgey a few feet from them pecking at the ground for food.

"Okay get ready" Naruto instructed. Both boys jumped out of the bushes. The dazed Pidgey a little startled but didn't move.

"Go Konohamaru" Naruto yelled out. Konohamaru threw a rock getting Pidgey angry and it started peck Naruto and Konohamaru, but Konohamaru threw the Pokéball hitting Pidgey in the back, the Pokéball wiggled a bit, and out popped Pidgey flapping its wings clean. Konohamaru looked down discouraged.

"Don't get upset you just got to keep trying!" Naruto gave him a thumbs up. Konohamaru lifted his head up nodded. Pidgey was about to go after Vulpix until Konohamaru threw another Pokéball at it again _**(you got to keep going for those things or they'll keep popping out you guys feel me). **_The Pokéball wobbled back and forth both boys and Pokémon looked a little nervous seeing it still shaking, finally the ball stopped with a small click. Naruto and Konohamaru yelled in victory in catching Pidgey. Konohamaru pick up the Pokéball shooting Naruto a piece sign. Naruto felt a little flash back with he'd first received Riolu from his father or when he first caught Pidgeotto.

"so what you going to do now?" Naruto ruffled the small child's head. Konohamaru grinned running a few feet away hold out his Pokéball in the air high.

"let's have a battle!" he shouted. Naruto was a little dumfounded seeing someone else with almost the same amount of energy as him but didn't complain one bit.

"Alright your on, I'm not gonna go easy on you either" the blond trainer put down his bag down in the grass standing on the right side of the field. Naruto held out his arm calling Pidgeotto when it landed on his out stretched arm.

"how about flying type-against flying type that's fair" he grinned throwing Pidgeotto up as it caught flight into the wind. Konohamaru nodded sending out his newly caught Pidgey into the sky.

"Pidgey use Peck!" Pidgey flew toward Pidgeotto.

"Use Gust Pidgeotto" Naruto called out. Pidgeotto flapped its wing sending Pidgey barreling down to the ground. Konohamaru looked panicked.

"Don't get so distracted come on keep your eyes on the battle at hand" Naruto shouted out at the younger boy. Konohamaru nodded.

"Pidgey pull up you can do it!" Pidgey turned its wings around pulling up right before it collided with the hard ground.

"Good, focus now" Naruto smiled.

"Pidgeotto use Steel Wing!" Pidgeotto dashed forward with precision and speed hitting Pidgey left from right with its slivery wings of light.

"Pidgey now Gust" knowing Pidgey took a lot of damage already just from that single attack. The gust of wind pushed Pidgeotto a few feet away making it back off from getting another hit from its wings.

"How bout we stop here" Naruto walked forward holding its hand out to his Pidgeotto to land on. Konohamaru wanted to protest but Naruto's voice stopped him.

"Every trainer should take respectability and make sure there partners are fully healthy before trying to continue any kind of battle. Konohamaru looked down seeing Pidgey look completely exhausted. Konohamaru pick up the tiny bird hugging it.

"I'm sorry Pidgey, I didn't know" Pidgey pecked him playfully landing on his shoulder. Naruto grinned give him some of his Pokémon food for Pidgey to eat.

"so Naruto where are you headed?" he asked feeding his new friend.

"I'm going to Tanzaku Quarters to challenge the Gym Leader and get my first badge" pumping his fist with Riolu.

"Riolu…ri" his partner nodded.

"Wow good luck I heard there still trying to find a new Leader for that Gym, but I don't know if they found a replacement for challengers yet?" he informed the blond.

"I can't wait either way, come on guys let's go!" he called out to them.

"Return guys, you were great Pidgeotto" he returned Pidgeotto and Vulpix in their Pokéballs snapping them back onto his side belt. He picked up Riolu running at top speed toward town.

"I'm going to be a Pokémon Master!" he said waving back quickly to his new friend in a hurry.

"You're going to be my new rival Naruto, I'm going to be a better Pokémon Master then you!" he waved back to the teen.

"We'll have to see when we battle for the champ then" with his thumb in the air in a silent promise.

"See ya around Konohamaru" he dashed away with Riolu waving back to him and Pidgey. Konohamaru nodded promising to battle the blond for the title for Pokémon Master.

"Honorable grandson where are you let's get back to your lesson" a winey voice of Konohamarus' tutor Ebisu.

"Oh crap this get out of here Pidgey!" he ran away with the tiny bird on his shoulder like Naruto.

**_"Pid…pi…pi" Pidgey and him bolted escaped the persistent teacher just in time._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>In Tanzaku Quarters<em>**

"We made it buddy!" he scratched behind Riolus' ear.

"Ri…Riolu" Naruto ran straight toward the Gym, but a small issue. He didn't have a clue where it was.

"I don't know where were going" he turn to his small companion, Riolus' sweat dropped. Naruto finally looked around for some help after he ran around a for few minutes from his search.

"Um excuse me do you where the Tanzaku Quarters Gym is?" asking totally lost.

"Oh the Gym's right down this road dear, just past the Pokémon Center" an elderly lady smile pointing down the lane.

"Thanks lady" he ran off with a wave. The blond shot like a bullet down the road seeing the Gym in the shape of Tanzaku castle up ahead. Naruto grabbed the glass doors of the Gym trying to open them with force.

"What it's locked!" he kept trying to force the doors open.

"Hey anybody there, I want to challenge the Tanzaku Quarters Gym!" Naruto banged on the doors in frustration.

"Ri…ri…Riolu" Riolu shaking its paw also.

"Forget it dope no one's there it's not like you could win a badge anyway" the dark voice coming from the side of the Gyms entrance stood Sasuke in the flesh. Naruto glared at the emo boy (ha Sasuke's emo…well he is).

"Sasukes' right Naruto-baka the Gym Leader still never showed up yet" the banshee yell of the pink haired trainer.

"Yeah, I bet Sasuke will get a badge in no time flat, but with you losers here it'll just mess up his concentration even more" the other blond stepped in also. Naruto now walked over to the side of the Gyms entrance seeing the whole gang there. Getting a surprised in seeing Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke all was sitting down on the ground or a rock waiting.

"What are all of you guys doing here?" the blond asked confused.

"You moron why do you think were just sitting here wasting time we're waiting for the Gym Leader to show up Duhh!" the pink haired trainer explained.

"Your such a dope" the emo said, Riolu glared at the Uchiha.

"Excuse me" someone called out. They all looked back to the now opened Gym seeing a tan skinned male walking toward them trying to get their attention.

"Hello I'm an assistant to this Gym my name is Kyo, the Leader should arrive shortly so why don't you all go to the Pokémon Center to wait a while until he shows up at" he pointed toward the Pokémon Center. They all decided to head over Sakura and Ino still fighting over who Sasuke likes better.

"Hey did any of you guys see Hinata?" the blond asked a little hopeful and worried.

"Why, hopping for a little alone time Naruto" Kiba teased with Akamaru barked in a laugh in his front jacket, Naruto now sporting a cherry red blush.

"No I'm just wondering that's all, so shut up dog breath!" he growled at the still laughing boy and tiny Growlithe.

"what a drag, now we have to wait even longer for the Gym Leader, this is so troublesome" Shikamaru complain with his hands in his pockets.

"it's not that bad Shikamaru and Naruto sorry we didn't see Hinata yet we just got to the Gym to wait an hour ago, she maybe just a little late getting here" Choji said trying to comfort his blond friend.

"yeah you may be right thanks Choji" he said grinning at his plump friend thinking Hinata was just a little late catching you hopping she didn't get lost on the way, Shino was still silent as usual.

The whole gang stepped Pokémon center with a big surprise. Hinata was already there at the front desk giving Nurse Shizune her Pokémon for treatment.

"Um Shizune didn't I see you just a few hours ago?" she asked shyly confused.

"Oh you must mean my older cousin Shizune from the Land of Rivers she stops by every so often to pick Oran berries from this very forest for new healing medicines" Nurse Shizune showing Hinata a huge family portrait of all the Shizune look alikes _**(I swear they all the Nurse Joys are the same just different color hats). **_Hinata sweat dropped laughing nervously when Shizune put the photo away getting back to work with a smile.

"Hinata your here!" yelled Naruto running up to her happily with a big grin on his face, Riolu also smiling at the shy trainer in greeting. Hinata turned around slowly when pushing back her newly grown hair behind her ear in seeing Naruto bolt just to get to her.

"Wow look at your hair, you grew it out, it makes you look even more pretty!" he blushed rivaling Hinata's.

"Hi Naruto, thank you" she smiled with very noticeable blush on her pale cheeks. All the other guys also complemented Hinata new look.

"Well if it isn't miss weakling" the dark haired Uchiha smirked evilly at her.

"Sasuke's right you should save yourself further embarrassment Hinata" Sakura folded her arms pointing her nose in the air with Ino too. Naruto glared at the three about to snap in anger.

"It's alright Naruto" she said softly with a frown. The blond looked back at her shaking his head.

"No it's not alright Hinata" he said taking hold of her soft hands with a pink blush in his face but continued either way.

"They'll respect you as a person, even if I have to beat it outta every single one of them" he said in rage with Riolu nodding with his partner. Hinata smiled blushing from his words.

"So how many Pokémon do you guys have since left the village?" Naruto said sitting down with Hinata at his side in the waiting room in the front with everyone waiting for their Pokémon to fully heal.

"I only got two plus Akamaru right now" Kiba grinned scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, I got three too" Choji spoke up. Shikamaru said it was troublesome but he caught three as well. Shino informed them he had three in his possession.

"I have three of the cutest Pokémon in the world" Ino shouted with heart in her eyes. Sakura said she had three too that were way cutesier then Ino's' _**(sorry to bust your bubble, but Cute Pokémon aren't gonna get you too far).**_

"Hey how many Pokémon you got Sasuke?" Kiba asked looking back at the dark Uchiha.

"Wasting my time I already caught four" Ino and Sakura squealed saying how strong and cool Sasuke is. Naruto scrawled at the dark haired boy in annoyance, then looked over to his pale eyed crush.

"How many do you have Hinata?"He smiled thinking about holding her soft smooth hands again hoping she wouldn't think he was a pervert for doing that.

"Yeah Hinata I bet you have lots" Choji smiled at the shy girl while opening a bag of chips from his bag. Hinata twiddled her fingers in being the center of attention blushing pink having their all eyes on her.

"I only caught one plus Togepi" she softly said. Sakura, Ino laughed and even Sasuke chuckled cruelly at her. Hinata bent her head down hiding her face in her now longer hair in shame from there laugher.

"Shut the hell up!"The blond stood up glaring at the three looking at him now.

"we just started our journey a few days ago and your already judging her because she only has two Pokémon in her party, that doesn't make Hinata a horrible trainer she's just working at her own pace she's not rushing into things, shit like this takes time damn it!"The blonds' eyes were covered by his golden locks.

'_**Wow'**_ there friends thought hearing Naruto when he'd told off the other three.

'_**Naruto'**_ Hinata thought with a blush in how he so bravely stood up for her in her defense. Ino and Sakura backed off with a huff.

"Whatever she's still weak" the emo said looking the other way.

"Don't listen to them Hinata as Naruto said it takes time" Choji said patting her shoulder in comfort.

"Yeah ignore those jerks I bet your new Pokémon is cool" Kiba grinned wolfishly. Naruto looked at her with a soft smile and blush nodding. In a few moments the bell of full recovery sounded out through the Center, Shizune called them all over for their newly revived Pokémon. Shizune lastly handed Riolu over to Naruto and his two Pokéballs.

"You feeling better pal?" he asked his friend with a smile, Riolu nuzzled his cheek happily nodding its head.

"I just got a call from the Gym saying the Gym Leader just arrived and said you can head over at anytime you like" Shizune said over to the young trainers.

"Really that's awesome, alright let's go then Riolu, I want to be the first one to battle the Gym Leader!"

"Ri...Riolu" shouted with the blond running out the doors first followed by the whole gang shout who'll be first to battle, they headed over to the Gym.

"Hey I just thought of something, how about I show the Pokémon I caught Hinata!" The energetic blond hopped over to the shy girl with a smile wanting to impress the Hyuga heir a bit.

"I love to Naruto" she smiled. Naruto blushed pink a bit seeing the cute girls' smile, but was excited it showing off his progress.

"Come Out Guys!" Naruto threw up his Pokéballs sending out his new friends. When the blinding light cleared away, Vulpix and Pidgeotto came out front and center.

"Cool it's a Pidgeotto" Kiba said getting closer to the medium sized bird when it flew onto Narutos shoulder.

"How did you make a Pidgey evolve so quickly we just got on our journey a few days ago?" Kiba asked.

"Actually to tell you the truth I caught Pidgeotto as it was" he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Naruto looked over seeing Vulpix licking Hinata on her cheek. Hinata giggled at the ticklish feeling of the tiny fire-type, Naruto was glad she was getting along with his Pokémon.

"I don't want to be left out too!" Kiba said grinned showing them his Pokémon, Choji was also excited to showing his Pokémon to the group too, Shino nodded obliged in showing his. Choji nudged to Shikamaru forward in showing them his Pokémon as well.

Naruto grinned pulling out his Orange/Black Pokédex out and ready.

Growlithe-The Puppy Pokémon: Growlithe has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things. Growlithe barked jumping out of Kibas' jacket going over to Hinata also wanting to also be petted as well.

Poochyena-The Bite Pokémon: Poochyena is an omnivore - it will eat anything. A distinguishing feature is how large its fangs are compared to its body. This Pokémon tries to intimidate its foes by making the hair on its tail bristle out. Poochyena yawned scratching behind its ear.

Electrike-The Lightning Pokémon: Electrike stores electricity in its long body hair. This Pokémon stimulates its leg muscles with electric charges. These jolts of power give its legs explosive acceleration performance. Electrike was licking its paws clean.

Naruto smiled at Kibas proud grin, and then looked over at his overly lazy friend looking at the clouds.

Slakoth-Slacker Pokémon: It spends nearly all its time in a day sprawled out. Just seeing it makes one drowsy. Slakoth lolls around for over twenty hours every day. Because it moves so little, it does not need much food. Slakoth was asleep on Shikamarus' shoulder.

Abra-The Psi Pokémon: Abra needs to sleep for eighteen hours a day. If it doesn't, this Pokémon loses its ability to use telekinetic powers. If it is attacked, Abra escapes using Teleport while it is still sleeping. Naruto looked down seeing Abra also asleep by Shikamarus' foot

Slowpoke-The Dopey Pokémon: Slowpoke uses its tail to catch prey by dipping it in water at the side of a river. However, this Pokémon often forgets what its doing and often spends entire days just loafing at water's edge. Everyone's sweat dropped seeing Slowpoke finally noticed it was actually out of its Pokéball.

"It's there one Pokémon in your party that's not incredibly lazy?" Ino yelled at the pineapple haired teen. Naruto chuckled lightly agreeing with her a bit, turning toward his chubby friend.

Munchlax-The Big Eater Pokémon: It wolfs down its weight in food once a day, swallowing food whole with almost no chewing. In its desperation to gulp down food, it forgets about the food it has hidden under its fur.

Munchlax took a few chips Choji gave to it, chomping down on them with a happy smile

Caterpie-The Worm Pokémon: Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokémon releases a terrifically strong odor.

Everyone seen Ino and Sakura moved away a few feet away from the tiny bug hearing that last part.

Guplin-The Stomach Pokémon: virtually all of Gulpin's body is its stomach. As a result, it can swallowsomething its own size. This Pokémon's stomach contains a special fluid that digests anything.

Naruto laughed seeing Guplin trying to suck up the last of Chojis' chips from his hand. He faced Shinos' new friends.

Spinarak-The String Spit Pokémon: The web spun by Spinarak can be considered its second nervous system. It is said that this Pokémon can determine what kind of prey is touching its web just by the tiny vibrations it feels through the web's strands. Spinarak clung onto Shinos' heavy jacket.

Wurmple-The Worm Pokémon: Using the spikes on its rear end, Wurmple peels the bark off trees and feeds on the sap that oozes out. This Pokémon's feet are tipped with suction pads that allow it to cling to glass without slipping. Naruto looked over seeing Wurmple sleeping.

Combee-The Tiny Bee Pokémon: It collects and delivers honey to its colony. At night, they cluster to form a beehive and sleep. The trio is together from birth. It constantly gathers honey from flowers to please Vespiquen. Combee buzzed around the small group in delight.

"I guess I should grace you all you my adorable Pokémon you won't find anywhere else, except for you Sasuke" Sakura bragged with hearts in her eyes. Ino pushed her away from 'her' Sasuke saying hers was better than Sakuras any day. Naruto ignored the two arguing girls turning his Pokédex onto the oddly confused Pokémon looking at their trainers fight.

Ralts-The Feeling Pokémon: Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokémon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition. Ralts just shook its head from there constant arguing.

Skitty-The Kitten Pokémon: Skitty is known to chase around playfully after its own tail. In the wild, this Pokémon lives in holes in the trees of forests. It is very popular as a pet because of its adorable looks. Naruto now noticed Sakura also had a Wurmple too sleeping also.

Sakura picked up her Skitty showing it off saying it was a set for soar eyes. Skitty just smiled wagging its tail still confused on what the yelling was even about anymore. Ino glared at the pink hair girl, picking up her Meowth showing it off as well.

Meowth-he Scratch Cat Pokémon: Meowth withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light.

"Whatever Forehead it's not as cute and cuddly as my Meowth" Meowth was licking its paws clean, almost asleep even threw all the shouting.

Chikorita-The Leaf Pokémon: In battle, Chikorita waves its leaf around to keep the foe at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, becalming the battling Pokémon and creating a cozy, friendly atmosphere all around. Chikorita looked like it would bust a vein from anger at the two constant yelling.

Buneary-The Rabbit Pokémon: When it senses danger, it perks up its ears. On cold nights, it sleeps with its head tucked into its fur. Its ears are always rolled up. They can be forcefully extended to shatter even a large boulder. The small Rabbit Pokémon was just hopping in place.

Naruto looked over to the Uchiha looking back at him with a small glare on his face. Holding his Pokédex up seeing the emo king brought out his Pokémon also from Sakura's and Ino's constant screaming in seeing his Pokémon too.

Houndour-The Dark Pokémon: Houndour hunt as a coordinated pack. They communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This Pokémon's remarkable teamwork is unparalleled. Naruto noticed Riolu glaring daggers at Houndour while it glared back at his partner for some unknown reason but didn't press the issue further.

Duskull-The Requiem Pokémon: Duskull can pass through any wall no matter how thick it may be. Once this Pokémon chooses a target, it will doggedly pursue the intended victim until the break of dawn. Duskull was scaring Buneary into hiding into its fur.

Shinx-The Flash Pokémon: All of its fur dazzles if danger is sensed. It flees while the foe is momentarily blinded. The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble. Shinx was lying down by Sasukes feet ignoring everyone.

Murkrow-The Darkness Pokémon: Murkrow was feared and loathed as the alleged bearer of ill fortune. This Pokémon shows strong interest in anything that sparkles or glitters. It will even try to steal rings from women. Murkrow was perched on Sasukes shoulder like how Pidgeotto's perch on his.

Hinata smiled seeing all her classmates' Pokémon all in one big group together. Kiba looked over seeing Togepi by Hinata's feet playing with Poochyena and Akamaru he grinned over at the shy girl. Naruto smiled at her playing with Poochyena and Vuplix.

Togepi-The Spike Ball Pokémon: As its energy, Togepi uses the positive emotions of compassion and pleasure exuded by people and Pokémon. This Pokémon stores up feelings of happiness inside its shell, then shares them with others.

"Come on Hinata show us your new friend you caught" Kiba urged her on in showing them. All eyes glued on her when she blushed in embarrassment from the attention. The shy teen didn't really have time to speak when a small click came from her side belt and out popped Pichu.

"Pi…Pichu…Pi?" turned around looked at the big crowd of trainers it tilting its head to the side flicking its spiky ear to the side a bit confused.

"SO CUTE!"Ino and Sakura squealed with hearts in their eyes.

"Wow it's a Pichu!" Choji and Kiba yelled at the same time getting closer for a better look. Pichu puffed out its chest in pride. Naruto grinned bending down to introduce himself to the tiny electric type with Riolu smiling in meeting a new friend. It wasn't everyday you saw a spiky eared Pichu.

"There's nothing so great about it, nothing to get all excited over" the emo spoke up. Naruto glared over at the dark haired boy. Pichus' small patches on its cheeks started to spark a bit from the small insult from the dark haired trainer said. They all heard another set of footsteps running toward them they turned around to seeing the Gyms assistant trying to get their attention.

"Sorry for interrupting, but there was a change of plans from the current Gym Leader" They turned and finding the Kyo with his hands on his knees catching his breath when they started returning there Pokémon into their Pokéballs.

"You mean there still no Gym Leader?" Kiba asked.

"No, not that there was a last minute planning, please let me escort you all there" he smiled to led the way when they returned all there Pokémon.

* * *

><p>Kyo opened the Gym doors, they all walked in. The Gym was spacey with the regular bleachers on the right-side of the Gym, and the Battle field had a rocky kind of terrain with small patches of grass.<p>

"This is so cool I can't wait so where the Gym Leader?" the spiky haired blond jumped in excitement.

"Hinata how are you doing on your journey so far?" said a soft caring voice. They all looked up toward the bleachers seeing two shadowy figures on the very top.

"Since you've left the Nara compound I've lost my best shōgi game partner, maybe we'll play a quick game after this, but not right now!" a deep voice this time.

The door to the Gym opened once more in stepped someone they never would have thought in a life time.

"Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I helping out this older woman with her groceries and forgot where the Gym even was" He said hold up a hand with a bright orange book in his other hand with the title 'Icha Icha' on it **(I bet you can guess who these guys are).**

"You're such a liar you've should have been here 4 hours ago!" the red eyed woman pointed out while lecturing the silver hair man.

"I'm here now, but it seems to me from my absence you two there gotten quite close" The silver haired man teased.

"shut-up" she mumbled back at the pervert by the door.

"Well everyone the village was going to have one substitute Gym Leader but word got out there were more challengers from the same village coming here about at the same time, so we asked for more help.

"These, three were more than qualified for the job we were luck they were so generous to take time out of the busy schedules to come file in for the day" Kyo explained.

The silver haired man finally closing his book pulling his dark blue mask more onto his face stepping forward when the other two adults came down from the bleachers so the other teens could see them properly.

"So then, who's first?" Kakashi gave them all an eye smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'm going to answer some of your questions since I've been getting a few I know you're pretty confused a bit.<strong>

**-So what do you think I wanted to put Konohamaru in there because I couldn't have him stalking Naruto when he's in the village. I thought it would be pretty funny adding it.**

**-Some asked me what Region this was, well I made up my own kind of Region so I guess kind of like the Sinnoh Region since Sinnoh has all of the Regions Pokémon together, but you can get Pokémon that you usually catches later on in the games you can get them early on. I'm not putting any Unova Region Pokémon in this since its pretty new, maybe a few Unova Region moves but now Pokémon from that Region sorry if you were hoping for that.**

**-Half of the Pokémon I named from the Konoha gang were actually Pokémon you can catch when in ****Slateport ****City on the trail to Mauville City** **by the bike trail.**

**-And no the Badge order will be different all together some of you guys are going to get a big surprise in seeing some of the Gym Leaders in this Region I made myself.**

**-Pichu was actually kind of like a time travel partner for Celebi that's why Pichu was with Celebi before Pichu was always with it whenever it left into different time periods. Usually there's always a catch in getting a rare Pokémon like a spiky eared Pichu. **

**-I know some of you guys are saying Vulpix should have been Narutos' first pokemon because of the Ninetales, but I've seen that so many times in a Naruto/Pokemon story it gets pretty obvious if I just gave him a Vulpix as his first I wanted to be different, as I said there's a big reason Riolu is Naruto first pokemon you'll just have to see later on. **

**I hoped all the Pokémon I picked from the whole gang was pretty accurate so far in starting off on their journey. I just wanted to tell you guys their Pokémon so far before battling the Gym Leaders. So let me know what you think so far. See ya later piece out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay all my Pokémon fans I know you can imagine a good battle when you see one so bare with me on this okay and most importantly HAPPY! BIRTHDAY! NARUTO! You're the Best! And Action!**

"What Kakashi-sensei what the hell you doing here?!" Naruto shouted pointing a finger at the silver haired man. Kakashi told them all the small request of Professor _Sarutobi in being stand in Gym Leaders for the time being since they all started their journey at the same time and the new Gym Leader haven't been picked yet._

_"I bet it's kind of shocking seeing your old senseis' here right now for your first Gym Battle" Asuma chuckled flicking his cigarette bud on the ground._

_"I hoping I see some progress from all of you sense all your academy days" Kurenai nodded to the pre-teens in front of them._

_"I've gotten way stronger since then, so you don't have to worry about that at all sensei" Naruto grinned with Riolu nodding in agreement._

_"You're such a Dope" the emo added in. _

_"What was that Teme!" the blond glared over at the dark haired boy that was trying to start a fight._

_"alright now that's enough, I think you all should be a bit more mature now since you've all start your own journey" Kakashi added turning a single page his orange book._

_"So how would you like doing this kind of arrangement?" Kyo said stepping forth ready to be instructed in the challengers' battles._

_Asuma scratched his beard thinking about a better way in doing this kind of set up for the rookie trainers._

_"I think I have an idea it's gonna be totally different from other Gym battle you may have heard of, but I think we can all make this work out to our advantage" he told his plan to both Kurenai and Kakashi in there ear. _

_Kakashi eye smiled liking the idea, Kurenai sighed thinking it was a little too much for rookies just starting off on their journey, but agreed none the less. Kyo was then informed of the idea nodded then soon went to the sidelines raising his hands up._

_"The battles will be broken down in 3 different rounds of 3 trainers only using 1 pokemon each" the rookies looked around confused in the announcement. _

_"They're expecting 3 of us to battle one of them at the same time like a 3 on 1 battle" Shikamaru explained already looking like he was ready to fall asleep any second. _

_"What, but I wanted a 1 on 1 battle" Kiba whined when Naruto looked like he wanted to complain also._

_"Sorry, but that's how were doing it" Kurenai stepped to one side of the battle field then turned around to face them._

_"I'll go first then Kiba, Hinata, and Shino" she smiled. The 3 trainers stepped toward the Battle Field._

_"I guess we'll wait for them to finish" Kakashi said looking up from his book to sit in the stands with the others with a giggle and a blush on his cheeks. _

_"Aww I wanted to go first, oh well good luck you guys!" Naruto smiled waving while sitting in the front row getting extremely exciting seeing his friends battling. All the others took a seat in their seats waiting for Kyo to start the match._

_ "The rules to the match will be only one _Pokémon of each trainer there are no substitutes of any kind, do you understand" Kyo looked at the challengers they nodded.

"There will only be 1 round the Gym Leader Kurenai Yuhi vs. Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame from Konoha choose your Pokémon"

"Roselia, Come out" in a flash of light from Kurenai her Roselia came out with a smile bow then stepped forward. Naruto pulled out his Pokedex checking out the grass type.

Roselia –The Thorn Pokémon: On extremely rare occasions, a Roselia is said to appear with its flowers in unusual colors. The thorns on this Pokémon's head contain a vicious poison. The more healthy the Roselia, the more pleasant its flowers' aroma. Its scent deeply relaxes people.

"Ah so Kurenai starting off with Roselia, I guess she trying to test them I can see" Kakashi looked up from his book for a minute.

"Well let's just see if those 3 can get this done on their first try" Asuma nodded with a small smile pulling out another cigarette to light.

"Go Poochyena" in a flash Poochyena was out growling and ready

"Spinarak" Shino said in a low tone.

Hinata was about to let Togepi battle, but never got the chance when Pichu popped out unannounced. Hinata sweat dropped seeing Pichu out without her calling him out, then saw it step forward on the field.

"You want to battle Pichu?" Pichu nodded then Hinata ran over to the stands with Togepi a cute pink blush.

"Would you mind holding Togepi for me Naruto" Naruto also had a blush nodding with a smile.

"Of course, Come here Togepi" he grabbed the Egg Pokemon from her hands.

"Thank you" she smiled waving back at her friend before facing her old sensei.

"I'm looking forward to battle my old team again just remember I'm not going easy on any of you" Kurenai said with a grin.

"Begin!" Kyo shouted.

"Roselia use 'Magical Leaf" Roselia lifted its arm twisting sparkles of leaves toward its foes.

"Dodge" came from the rookies all the 3 Pokémon dodged just in time before the attack hit.

"Poochyena use 'Dig" Poochyena dug a deep hole underground.

"Poison Sting' Spinarak" the bug type lurched forward lunching a 'Poison Sting' at Roselia, but missed its mark with the grass type dodging to its left quickly.

"Pichu jump then use 'Thunder Shock" Hinata called out. Pichu jumped up in the air and used 'Thunder Shock' it hit its mark causing Roselia to stop in its tracks from dodging any further.

"Yeah Hinata!" Naruto cheered on his friend with Riolu and Togepi also jump and cheering.

"Very good Hinata while I was distracted by Shino you came from above impressive, but it's time to turn this battle around any minute now" she said waiting for Poochyena to come out from underground. Roselia shook off Pichus attack; it didn't really have any effect at all.

"String Shot" Spinarak shot a string of thread at Roselia from the front

"Now Poochyena" Poochyena came from underground behind Roselia trying to catch it off guard

"Jump Roselia" Roselia jumped high in the air causing Spinaraks' 'String Shot' to hit Poochyena in the process in pulling Spinarak forward and getting caught in its own thread.

"Hey Shino what's your problem?!" Kiba glared and the quiet trainer.

"Poochyena came from underground from behind Roselia thinking it'll have a better advantage trying to catch Roselia by surprise but ending up getting caught in Spinarks thread because of your careless mistake in thinking up a better battle strategy" he said pushing up his dark shades.

"What was that bug boy?!" Kiba said in anger getting in Shinos face

It wasn't just the trainers, the pokemon were also arguing. Poochyena was growling at Spinarak looked it was glaring daggers at Poochyena, Pichu came forward trying to break the two of them apart before they start attacking each other.

"Wait you guys please this-" Hinata didn't get to finish what she was going to say before Kurenais' Roselia attacked.

"Use Petal Dance" beautiful pink petals flew everywhere onto the field soon crashing down upon the 3 pokemon separating them from each other.

"Pichu are you okay" Hinata called out worriedly. Pichu weakly got up with the other 3 pokemon

"Roselia use 'Cut' on Poochyena" Roselia shot forward toward Poochyena.

"Pichu use Quick Attack to help Poochyena" Everyone looked toward Hinata in surprise hearing her command. Pichu quickly raced toward Roselia knocking it off balance from its 'Quick Attack' while grabbing Poochyena helping it up out the way. Poochyena bark in gratitude for the help, Hinata smiled.

"Thanks Hinata" Kiba said with a smile. Hinata nodded smiling seeing them helping each other.

"Roselia 'Magical Leaf" the attack headed straight toward the duo. While they were distracted Shino attacked first.

"String Shot" Spinarks 'String Shot' connected onto Pichu while it was still holding onto Poochyena, and Spinarak pulled them both back over toward them safely away from the attack.

"Wow, thanks Shino" Kiba said in a bit of awe seeing Spinarak just helping both pokemon.

"It's no problem; we should be thanking Hinata for showing us the real meaning of this whole battle"

"Real meaning?" he asked confused.

"It's to work together to get a badge it's a test us as a team" Hinata smiled when Shino nodded. Kiba grinned getting the idea now

"Okay I get it now, alright Poochyena use 'Head Butt" Poochyena charged forward.

"I think you need to get a little closer to Roselia, Hinata I need your assistance please" the quiet Aburame asked catching Hinata's attention already thinking of an idea.

"Spinarak use 'String Shot' on Pichu" everyone was confused hearing Shino attacking his own teammate. Spinarks thread spin around Pichus middle. Roselia dodged Poochyenas' attack easily, but didn't see what was really coming. Spinarak swung Pichu around with a lot of force before releasing the tiny Electric type toward Roselia at an amazing speed there wasn't enough time to dodge.

"Pichu 'Iron tail" Pichus tail glowed a blinding white before its tail struck Roselia in the face (plus the speed getting thrown, I've got to say that was a **Critical Hit**). Roselia skidded back before Poochyena attacked again with another 'Head-Butt' it got hit toward the ground.

"Yeah!" Naruto fist pumped in the air seeing his friends working together.

"Now that was pretty clever I've got to say" Kakashi eyed smiled. Asuma nodded also smiling seeing the combination the 3 used on Kurenai.

"Not bad you guys let's see if you can handle this" Kurenai smiled seeing them working as a team.

"Roselia use Petal Dance" pink petals flew everywhere it was practically impossible to dodge all the petals; you couldn't even see the field anymore.

When the petals finally cleared up all 3 pokemon vanished.

"Where are they?" Kurenai and Roselia looked around confused.

"Poochyena now" Poochyena attacked coming up from underground attacking Roselia.

'_What, but where's the others?' _Kurenai thought still looking around.

"Poison Sting" Spinarak 'Poison Sting' made contact with Roselia making it take a couple steps back

"Pichu Thunder Shock" the small shock of electricity knocked the grass type right off its feet. Pichu and Spinarak came out of the hole Poochyena just dug.

Kurenai smirked at her old team seeing how well they're working together using Poochyenas attack.

"Solar beam Roselia" Roselia started absorbing the light the 3 rookies were ready for the powerful grass attack to power up before it then attacking head-on.

"Dodge" they all called out at the same time with all them jumping up in the air above the field

"Night Shade Spinarak" Roselia had no choice but to step back from evading the attack

"Poochyena use 'Shadow Ball" dark energy formed into a ball inside Poochyenas mouth before nailing Roselia in the stomach making it skid back a few feet

"Pichu use 'Volt Tackle" Hinata said seeing Pichu running toward Roselia.

'_**What that Pichu can use Volt Tackle?!**_**' **Everyone was thinking at the same time in a huge shock and surprise.

Pichu shot forward like a bullet of light it crashed into Roselia making a huge explosion onto the Battle Field everyone had to close their eyes from the blast, when the smoke finally cleared. They all saw was Roselia knocked out on the ground with Pichu, Poochyena, and Spinarak the only ones standing.

"Roselia is unable to battle the winners Kiba, Hinata, and Shino of Konoha" Kyo shouted out singling the battle over. Kiba pumped his fist up in the air cheering; Shino stuffed his hands in his pockets nodding. Hinata smiled holding her arms out for Pichu seeing the tiny Electric type headed toward her.

"We did it!" Pichu rubbed its cheek against hers happily. Kiba scratched Poochyena behind its ears as it wagged its tail in joy. Spinarak made itself comfy on Shinos shoulder resting.

"You did a job well done, you've deserve a good rest" Kurenai sighed with a small smile returning Roselia in its pokeball. Kurenai came over with Kyo holding a small box.

"I'm really impressed with you guys teamwork I've got to say I was really caught off guard there with Pichus 'Volt Tackle' and I look forward in seeing each of you going far in the future" Kiba, Hinata and even under his hood Shino blushed in embarrassment from the praise from their old senseis words.

"I proud to present you 3 the Bells Badge congratulations" the 3 rookie's each received the small silver bell shaped badges.

Kiba grinned and went to brag over to the others sitting on the bleachers a bit. Shino put his badge inside is badge case silently. Hinata smiled going over to the bleachers showing Togepi there 1st badge and Naruto too when he asked to see it saying how he was going to get his soon. And saying how cool that Pichu had learned 'Volt Tackle'.

_**Soon after the next match started with Choji and Guplin, Shikamaru with Slakoth and Ino with her Buneary battling against their old sensei Asuma with his Nidorino in using teamwork to win, it was a little shaky in the beginning when Ino was upset say her Buneary was getting its fur all dirty and yelling at Shikamarus' Slakoth because it looked like it was taking a nap in the middle of the battle (it kind of did take a nap since it did use 'Rest' then used 'Sleep Talk' in a great combination) saying it was so lazy just like its trainer. **_

Naruto pulled out his Pokedex when seeing Asumas Nidorino about to battle.

Nidorino—The Poison Pin Pokémon: Nidorino has a horn that is harder than a diamond. If it senses a hostile presence, all the barbs on its back bristle up at once, and it challenges the foe with all its might. An aggressive Pokémon that is quick to attack. The horn on its head secretes powerful venom.

_**In the end they finally pulled through by combing there attacks together when Asumas' **___Nidorino was paralyzed from Guplins 'Body Slam' and Slakoth using 'Counter' when Nidorino used 'Thrash' and Buneary used 'Dizzy Punch' knocking it out when it was confused making them the winners in getting their 1____st____ badge with Asuma saying he never had a better team the his old team and looked forward in seeing them progress in the future. __

__Ino showed off her badge in Sakuras' face making the pink haired girl red in anger and showing her badge to Sasuke trying to get his attention in her win. The last Match was about to begin between Kakashi and his old team.__

"I'm choosing _Charmeleon" Charmeleon came out from its pokeball ready when breathing flames from its mouth in a blazing fury. Kakashi was still reading his book ignoring the last 3 rookies when they brought out there pokemon._

"Riolu you're up pal" Riolu nodded its head jumping down from Narutos' shoulder running onto the field ready to battle, while Naruto gave quick smile over to Togepi and Hinata when she said 'good luck' .

"Houndour" Sasuke nodded his head forward telling Houndour to take the lead while it glared over at Riolu.

"Go Ralts show Sasuke how cute and talented you are!" Ralts sweat dropped looking back at the pink headed trainer confused. Naruto check his Pokedex on Charmeleon.

Charmeleon—The Flame Pokémon: If it becomes agitated during battle, it spouts intense flames, incinerating its surroundings. Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color.

"Ready now begin" Kyo shouted to start

"Houndour 'Flamethrower" flame burst out of Houndours' mouth hitting it target dead on.

"Hey teme were suppose to be working together" Naruto growled at the emo.

"Shut you dope I don't need your help" he glared at the blond trainer.

"Naruto-baka you can't talk to my Sasuke like that!" the banshee said getting ready to hit the blond over the head.

There pokemon weren't don't any better. Riolu and Houndour were already attacking each other with a fury of attacks kicking up a big cloud of dirt; Ralts was to afraid to even get near the 2 pokemon already fighting.

Kakashi looked up from his book raising an eyebrow he already knew his team was the worst when it came to teamwork from the very the beginning he then nodded to his Charmeleon to attack while they all were distracted in arguing with each other.

"Use 'Seismic Toss" Charmeleon rushed forward at an alarming rate grabbing onto Riolu Houndour and Ralts around there necks in jumping up in the air then back down in crashing the 3 pokemon into the ground making a dent in the field in the process when they all fell.

That got the rookies attention in no time flat.

"Riolu are you okay?!" the blond yelled out to his friend seeing it getting back up weakly giving its trainer a nod.

"Houndour 'Shadow Ball" its 'Shadow Ball' was directed at the fire lizard in hoping to turn this battle around.

"Metal Claw" Charmeleon claws turned white, it slashed right through that 'Shadow Ball' like it was made of paper making a small explosion that made Charmeleon smirked while it kept walking closer toward its foes.

"Ralts use 'Attract" Ralts blew kisses at Charmeleons' direction the pink hearts never even came close enough to the fire type.

"Metal Claw" those tiny hearts got ripped to shreds in seconds. Charmeleon glared over at Ralts making it shiver in fear seeing the cold glare.

"Riolu 'Double Team" Riolu split itself all over the field around Charmeleon. The fire type was confused trying to find the real one not noticing the attack from behind

"Force Palm" Riolu's palm made contact with Charmeleon making it fall forward into the ground from the power behind the attack.

"Great job Riolu!" the blond shouted in finally making a hit.

"Use Brick Break" Charmeleon got up in a flash turning behind to hit Riolu back into a clothes hanger like 'Brick Break' hitting the small Fighting type with so much force it got smashed into the wall making a dent in the Cement.

"Riolu you okay" Naruto asked looking at the damage behind Charmeleons attack.

Charmeleon dodged the 'Flamethrower' from behind from Houndour while turning back around facing the other Fire type.

Both of them shooting 'Flamethrower' at each other to see who was the more superior, but Kakashis' Charmeleon won that match. Charmeleons 'Flamethrower' pushed backed Sasukes' Houndour making to roll onto its side in pain from the burns.

Charmeleon didn't really have to do anything against Ralts since it was hiding bend a rock still afraid.

"I think I have an idea" Naruto looked over to his teammates

"I bet it's stupid" Sasuke said telling Houndour to attack by using 'Faint Attack' but ended up on the ground again after that attempt.

"How about now, You know that none of us alone can bet Charmeleon alone, you saw how everyone else was working together so we have to as well if we want our 1st badge" Naruto said seriously.

"Fine dope, just this time" he said with his hands in his pockets

"Whatever Sasuke says" the pink banshee agreed with the emo

"Okay here's the plan" The 3 trainer crowded around for a moment whispering. Kakashi saw this, but didn't think it was such a threat. Charmeleon looked back at his trainer with a sweat drop seeing Kakashi pulled out his book in continuing to read in a fit of giggles and a blush.

The 3 trainers nodded in agreement then turned to face there old sensei ready with a spark of determination shining in their eyes.

"Riolu use 'Double Team' on Houndour and Ralts" Riolu stud with both pokemon using Double Team on all 3 of them confusing Charmeleon seeing all them just split up now.

"Use 'Flamethrower' on them all" Charmeleon 'Flamethrower' covered the field in flames when the flames were cleared all of the illusions were gone. Everyone was confused.

"Shadow Ball" Houndours Shadow Ball came from above hitting Charmeleon in the head. Kakashi and everyone looked up seeing the 3 pokemon levitating in the air surrounded and a blue glow.

"Keep up that Confusion Ralts" Sakura shouted

'So Sakuras Ralts used Confusion while the Riolu's 'Double Team' was still distracting me, which was pretty good guys' Kakashi eye smiled

"Even I got to say that there was pretty clever" Asuma chuckled

"A real original kind of way in getting around Kakashis defense" Kurenai said with a smile

"Seismic Toss" Charmeleon Jumped up high grabbing Riolu and Houndour and Ralts slamming them into the ground.

"Finish this with 'Brick Break' on Houndour" Charmeleon lifted its claws getting ready to attack Houndour while it was down.

Charmeleon was about to attack Houndour with a Brick Break finishing but Riolu sped toward Charmeleon with its Palm ready

"Force Palm' maximum power!" Naruto called out

Riolu's 'Force Palm' shook the ground in hitting Charmeleon into a wall full of boulders.

Sasuke gave the blond a brief nod for the help, Naruto grinned and nodded back. Charmeleon came out of the wall struggling a bit to walk; they noticed it was paralyzed from Riolu's 'Force Palm'.

"Now that was something I wasn't expecting, but this battle isn't over yet" Kakashi said putting his book away for a moment.

"Ralts use 'Light Screen" A shield of Light came up around the team of 3.

"Brick Break" Charmeleons jumped up and used 'Brick Break' broke right through that 'Light Screen' when it broke all Charmeleon saw was Ralts standing there it looked up seeing Houndour from above using 'Shadow Ball' and Riolu about to use another 'Force Palm' from underneath.

"Dodge it Charmeleon" Charmeleon tried dodging, but the paralysis was taking effect on its body and it couldn't dodge, it got hit in the back from 'Shadow ball' and a 'Force Palm in the chin. When Riolu and Houndour landed together in sync Charmeleon soon followed crashing into the ground in small crater knocked out for the count.

"Charmeleon is unable to continue, the winners Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Harano of Konoha" Naruto jumped up in the air a few feet he picked up Riolu in joy spinning the tiny Fighting type around in circles. Sakura was kind of doing the same to Ralts, while Sasuke just smirked and returned Houndour to its pokeball.

"I've got to say that was an interesting battle and you all still need a lot of work, but I just you pass since you pulled through in the end and pulled of a pretty okay plain so I proud to present to you 3 the 'Bells Badge' you guys earned it. He eye smiled hand them their badges. Naruto showed off kind of like Kiba did then put it in his orange and black badge case.

"That's number 1 now 7 more to go bud" he showed Riolu the badge. Riolu nodded in agreement.

"Let this be a small lesson for you all when you continue traveling on your journey you never know what you'll run into out there" Kurenai informed the preteens.

"Well you all should head over to the pokemon center to heal up before going off, but if you are all in a rush you can go" Asuma said blowing a gust of smoke through his mouth.

"I'm outta here" Sasuke said leaving with his hands in his pockets with Ino and Sakura on his heels out the door.

"I'm gonna head off to see you" Kiba said bye to his sensei before running out yelling bye to his other friends in a cloud of dust and with Shino walking behind at a much slower pace. Shikamaru and Choji said there farewells to their sensei before leaving to a bet going to the Pokemon Center to rest up (knowing Shikamaru, yeah he's getting his nap in)

"Can't wait for my next Gym Battle!" the hyper blond said with a shout with Riolu shouting in excitement.

"The next Gym should be in The Land of Waves it shouldn't be that long only a day if you take the ferry in the next town over" Kurenai informed the blond knuckle head.

"Alright to the land of Waves thanks you guys, bye Hinata I'll see you later!" Naruto gave Hinata a quick bear hug with a blush before running off in cloud of dust also. Hinata fainted in no time flat and with Togepi laughing in a fit of giggles.

"Were gonna win our next badge in no time flat!" the blond said in a happy skip speeding down the road with a smile as bright as the sun untoward the Land of Waves.

**To be Continued…**

**And Cut and Print!X3**

**This chapter was really overdue, but I just hope you all like it so see ya'll later (waves bye)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sooooo sorry from my very overdue update, but I'll be gone for a while I joined the army and now going to basic training at Fort Jackson and AIT at Fort Lee soooo I'll be absent Waaahhhh Nooo fanfiction for a few months how am I gonna survive! TT M TT**

* * *

><p>"This is your entire fault Billboard brow!"<p>

"My fault if anyone's to blame it's you Ino-pig!"

Ralts and Chikorita looked like there were suffering extreme headaches from there trainers constant yelling at each other.

"If you didn't get in my way in between me and my sweet Sasuke then we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!" the blond shouted.

"your Sasuke, you must be delusional, Sasuke and me were about to start traveling together to be the best pokemon trainer couple in the world until you and your piggy self butted in and scared Sasuke away!" the pinkette screeched.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback (It's getting wavy)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke was checking his dark blue Pokedex to check the next town ahead for his next gym battle (looking as emo as ever), until he spotted dust clouds rushing toward his direction he started to panic recognizing the forms of dust clouds.<em>

_"Sasuke!" the screeching sounds of fan girls coming his way. Sasuke was scared out of his mind he hated fan girls he quickly hid behind a Poke techs billboard as quick as he could while being as quiet as possible._

_"Where is he I just saw him over here?" a random brunette girl asked looking around the area they just saw their precious Uchiha just standing in._

_"Me too, maybe he went into that Pokemart?" the herd of girls ran into the store looking for their Sasuke. Sasuke thought he was safe before a flash of pink and blond grabbed onto on each one his arms._

_"Sasuke there you are handsome, how about a quiet dinner for two at a new restaurant they just opened up head I heard the food was to die for" Ino said trying to said seductive pulling on his left arm._

_"Hey Sasuke how about a romantic walk in the park and then we can go out to ice cream then a new movie they were playing it's a comedy/romance won't that be fun" Sakura said sweetly pulling on his right._

_"Hey Forehead I saw him first!" Ino yelled_

_"Get your hooves of him!" Sakura screeched_

_"Hey there he is!" a shout came from outside of the poke mart_

_'oh no' he thought in fear._

_"Hey back off I saw him first!" Sakura and Ino said at the same time._

_"Go Ralts use Confusion"_

_" Go Chikorita Vine whip now"_

_Both attack blocked of the herd of girls from getting any closer to their Sasuke, then made a huge miscalculation, the other girls glared the two, then threw out there pokeballs also ready to battle for their Sasukes love if they have to._

_All of them making a huge dust cloud they all didn't notice the young Uchiha make his quick escape away from the horrid fan girls. He was quickly running for his life before he lost all his clothes in the fray of the harsh battling between the girls and their gripping hands._

_Officer Anko had to break up the fray from hearing the complaints from the manger and various shop owners in the area too._

_"Saaasssukkkeee!" all the fan girls noticed when the dust cleared that Sasuke wasn't even there and they all cried for their sweet Sasuke to come back._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback over (undo the Wavy)<strong>_

* * *

><p>"That was embarrassing" Sakura said putting her face in her hands in shame while passing by a couple of Peacha trees.<p>

"I know and officer Anko is scary when she's mad to did you see how she stopped those other girls with her Sevipers 'Glare' I thought they were going to wet their pants" Ino chuckled nervously.

Sakuras shivered just thinking about what she was going to do to them if she'd get another call about them making another public disturbance.

'_How did she even become an officer of justice in the first place by the way she acts?'_ They thought to self's.

They looked at one another then turned their heads away huffing at each other thinking maybe they weren't the only one to blame, but weren't going to admit it to the other.

"Hey didn't we just pass these same trees back there" Ino point back at the Peacha berry trees to her left.

Sakura nodded saying they should keep following the path to the port of the Ferry that'll take them to the Land of Waves.

"but we've been following this trail for hours" Ino complained crossing her arms in a pout.

"Your right we should have at least made it to the peer by now?" looking at her map to confirm that they were going the right way.

"I hope were not lost" she said it to herself, but the blond beside her heard her.

"I can't believe it we're lost, now no one's going to find us I'm too beautiful to die!" Chikorita ran up to her train trying to calm her down.

"Come on don't talk like that" the pinkette said with Ralts agreeing with her trainer in trying to calm Ino. Sakura was also getting nervous just hearing the things coming out of the blonds' mouth of dying in the forest alone.

"Were going to get eaten by some wild Pokemon and….and"

"Ino look!" Sakura said taping the blond on her shoulder when blond looked at what her rival wanted in so desperately in getting her attention.

The same Peacha trees they've just passed a while ago were still beside them like never moved from there spot. The two girls looked at each other and there pokemon then screamed out in terror.

* * *

><p>"Huh what was that?" Choji said looking up from the stew he was fixing turning back into the densest part of the forest where heard the noise from.<p>

"I don't know I didn't hear anything?" his lazy companion said yawning laying down in the shade by a tree with his Abra laying back against the tree and Slakoth napping on his stomach.

"I think I heard screaming" he said confused looking at his lazy friend

"Ah I bet it's nothing" he leaned back more into the tree truck trying to catch a quick nap before his plump friend started on their lunch.

"Maybe it was nothing" he grinned turning back to their lunch eyeing his Munchlax hopping it doesn't eat all their lunch like last time.

"See I bet it was…." Not even able to finish his sentence when he heard more yelling and hearing it coming closer like from above them. The two boys looked up seeing a blob of blond and pink falling from the sky screaming, and then land on top of the lazy trainer in a heap. Choji got out of the way with their lunch just in time before the two girls landed (he saved the food too good job Choji).

"Why did they have to land on me?" Shikamaru groaned laying his face in the dirt and passing out.

* * *

><p>"And that's what happed" Sakura said finishing up what her and Ino been through just in the forest when their story ended when they fell of the ledge onto Shikamaru.<p>

"Wow really me and Shikamaru didn't run into anything like that" Choji sad handing Sakura and Ino their own bowls of warm stew before handing one to his best friend. Then passed out lunch also to Slakoth, Chikorita, Ralts, and Munchlax except Abra who was still sleeping by the tree with huge a sleep bubble.

"It's because we took the longer path around the trail Choji" he informed his plump best friend.

"I knew what way we were going so we wouldn't run into any trouble on the way by not taking the shortest path to the port to the Land of Waves" the lazy trainer said picking up his canteen to take a drink of water.

"What you mean you didn't tell anyone it's dangerous walking down the shortest path on the map, you could have told us before we'd we left the gym!" Ino growled

"Yeah you that little detail Shikamaru and I thought you were a genius" Sakura snubbed

"If you paid more attention to our sensei's than Sasuke that you would've heard what they've said about this forest" he narrowed his eyes on the two girls.

"Huh?" the two girls looked confused saying they didn't hear anything particular strange about this forest.

Shikamaru sighed telling them about the herd of Stantler that confuses anyone or anything that comes within their territory. Sakura pulled out her pink Pokedex looking up Stantler; Ino looked over her shoulder to look also.

Stantler-The Big Horn Pokémon: Staring at its antlers creates an odd sensation as if one were being drawn into their centers. The curved antlers subtly change the flow of air to create a strange space where reality is distorted.

"Oh" they both thought together getting why they kept seeing the same Peacha trees over and over again.

"I bet you guys were Hypnotized by the wild Stantler and got lost, troublesome" Shikamaru yawned. Ino and Sakura glared at the lazy boy.

Choji laughed nervously trying to get the girls to not attack his friend in a fit of rage. The 4 teens and Pokemon soon all ate their lunch finishing, both girl thanked Choji for a tasty lunch. The plump teen blushed at the complements of the two of them. Soon the group was packed up ready to continue their journey to the ferry.

Ino, Sakura and Choji returned their pokemon to their pokeballs Shikamaru did too except his Abra that he carried within his pack with its head poking out the top.

"Aren't you going to wake Abra up to put in its pokeball?" Sakura asked

Shikamaru looked at Abra sleeping then at the pinkette he shook his head 'no'.

"Nah it's not ready to return just yet, but he'll be ready soon" he said lifting up his pack so Abra wouldn't wake up from its nap. Sakura looked confused from the lazy boys' words but shrugged it off as nothing.

"I guess you guys can just follow us to peer since you two don't have a clue where you're going and could be hypnotized again" Shikamaru said leading the way lazily already memorized the map. Choji had to hold both Sakura and Ino back from attacking Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>They continued walking soon in no time flat they could see the peer just ahead and the ferry already there. Ino and Sakura cheered while running ahead of the boys wanting to get out of the 'icky' forest and wanting a nice hot shower because they got dirt in their clothes.<p>

"Well that didn't take long" Choji chuckled looking at his friend seeing him looking ahead with a frown.

"Hey Shikamaru you okay?" his round teen asked worriedly.

"This was too easy" he muttered gripping onto his pack with Abra still sleeping soundly with its sleep bubble.

"Shikamaru?" he asked again

"The ferry wouldn't show up least until noon its only 10:40AM" Shikamaru said trying to stop the girls from running ahead anymore.

"Sakura, Ino stop it's just an illusion!" Shikamaru shouted but the girls didn't hear him in time looking back they didn't notice the illusion disperse. The illusion brought them unto the edge of a steep cliff. Shikamaru ran ahead to grab on both their hands before they fell down over the edge.

"Don't let go!" Ino shouted

"He better not!" Sakura screamed

'_What a drag, threatening me when I'm trying to save your lives how ironic is that' _he thought trying to pull both of them up from the rocky ledge.

Soon Sakura and Ino were pulled to safety (Choji to the rescue) from a big pull from Choji all three of them were safely away from danger.

"Man what are those Stantler trying to do kill us?!" Ino yelled out in rage.

"They just want us away from their home we need to move if we really want to get out of this forest in one piece" Shikamaru said stand up looking back at Abra making sure it was still sleeping surprisingly it was. Choji next then the two other girls gulped in fear looking over behind them to see nothing but darkness if they actually fell down the edge, they soon got up following the lazy teen.

"Are we there yet?" Ino asked again slouching over.

"But, we were just walking for 20 minutes" Choji reminded her.

"Yeah, but it feels like forever already" the blond said.

"Shikamaru" Ino whined again.

"Troublesome woman, fine we'll stop here for a break" he said with an aggravated sigh.

The blond and pinkette dropped to the soft grass resting from their short hike up the mountain side. Shikamaru looked around getting the feeling like they've been watched this entire time.

Ino walked over to this brownish rock to sit down on instead of the hard ground. She pulled out a small purple compact mirror from her bright purple shoulder bag in checking her hair for any twigs or leaves in her long blond locks.

Shikamaru looked over at Ino seeing her check her hair then suddenly yelling out to her to get up quick. Ino was having enough of Shikamaru acting like a know-it-all and was about to yell back at the lazy genius, but not before she felt the brownish rock she was sitting on suddenly start moving upward.

The three teens that were standing a small distance away from Ino seeing the 'supposedly rock' Ino was sitting so comfortably on was actually a Stantler (quite an angry one at that in being used for a chair). Ino screamed when the Stantler was bucking the blond off its back trying to get her off its back.

Ino came scoring through the air lucky getting caught by Choji just in time before she hit the hard ground (Choji to the rescue again).

The small group looked back at the wild Stantler seeing it glaring at Ino (guess it's still angry when being used as a chair…I would be too).

It bucked the ground ready to charge forward at them. They were trying to calming to down saying it was in accident, but it would listen when it charged full speed at them.

"Come out Munchlax use Body slam!" Munchlax jumped in the air ready to slam down onto Stantler

"Let's go Chikorita Razor leaf now!" Chikorita threw its leaves at Stantlers feet trying to stop it from coming closer.

"Ralts now you use Attract!" Ralts jumped forward trying to immobilize Stantler.

Stantler swiftly dodged out of the way before anyone of them could land a single attack. Before they call out another toward the wild Pokemon, Stantlers' horns started to glow a bright red color affecting all three Pokemon making them drossy then fall asleep in seconds, Stantlers 'Hypnosis' was spot on target.

Choji, Ino and Sakura kept calling out to Chikorita, Ralts and Munchlax trying to wake them from their deep slumber, but it was no use they were knocked out cold. The wild Stantler was now racking it's hooves into the ground as it was about to charge forward onto the sleeping Pokemon now. Stantler was about to charge forward before Shikamaru lifted Abra from his backpack sitting it down onto the ground before the group.

Stantlers' antlers glowed again a bright reddish color trying to affect Shikamarus Abra but….Unfortunately Abra was already sleeping the sleeping bubble still on its nose, it looked like it wasn't waking up anytime soon either.

All three teens fell over in shock seeing Abra still sleeping it was amazing how a Pokemon could act like there trainer so much it's unbelievable.

"You moron Abra's already asleep is that your big plan from the start?!" Sakura yelled out point at Shikamaru, but the lazy Nara just put his hands in his pockets then closed his eyes while looking down when he ignored the pink haired girls yelling.

Stantler sweat also dropped seeing he's foe already asleep, but continued to attack anyway thinking it wasn't a threat it used Dream Eater to suck the rest of Abras energy while its sleeping. Choji, Sakura and Ino yelling at Abra and Shikamaru to do something before it was too late.

Stantler then started to charge forward using 'Giga Impact' to finish off the sleeping Pokemon. Abra suddenly stood up on its hind legs. Shikamaru lifted his head up his Abra doing the same motion.

"Stop it Abra" Abra grabbed onto Stantlers antlers stopping the charging Stantler in its tracks in an instant the raw energy from its 'Giga Impact' disappearing leaving Stantler and the other teens in shock and amazement.

"Toss it back Abra" Abra tossed the wild Stantler back onto its back as it skid in the dirt trying to regain it balance from getting thrown a few feet back.

Abra walked forward a bit before it stopped opened its eyes it glowed a bright blue and a mysterious blue aura surrounded itself until a flash of with covered its whole body.

Ino and Sakura was shocked from the bright light, they had to shut their eyes, but Choji looked on despise the white light and just grinned already knowing what was going on.

'_Abra is Evolving'_ he smiled.

Soon the white light vanished leaving behind the form of a newly evolved Kadabra looking back at them then looked at its trainer that had a small smile on his face as he held up his dark green Pokedex.

Kadabra—The Psi Pokémon: If it uses its abilities, it emits special alpha waves that cause machines to malfunction. Kadabra emits a peculiar alpha wave if it develops a headache. Only those people with a particularly strong psyche can hope to become a Trainer of this Pokémon.

"I knew it was time for you to evolve from all that resting you were doing, you were saving up your energy to evolve" he looked at Kadabra while it nodded.

The two girls were amazed at Shikamarus tactic in Abra evolving in how much it slept they were more impressed at the teens strategy.

Stantler used their distraction to attack again using another 'Giga Impact' but before it even got close enough to them.

"Kadabra use 'Disable" Kadabra clawed its spoon as it glowed a blue disabling Stantler from moving anymore.

"Now Thunder punch" Kadabra clawed fist as it started sparking a brilliant yellow striking Stantler with enough force that it crushed into a tree trunk and fainted a K.O.

Sakuras and Ino cheered in joy, but quickly stopped when seeing a huge herd of Stantler coming out from the bushes and behind the trees when seeing one of their friends knocked down the entire herd surrounded the 4 teens in anger all about to attack at the same time, but the Stantler that they've just battled with got up quickly to stand in front of them shaking it's head 'no' at its friends.

The other Stantlers' started to back off and stepped aside letting the Stantler they just fought step forward looking back at them it shook its head at the then leading them forward in the crowd of large horned normal types, when returning there Pokemon rushing forward not wanting to left behind with the scary look in the other Stantler eyes.

* * *

><p>They followed the Stantler a while in the dense forest until they start to smell salt water and didn't expect that same Stantler that attacked them would lead them straight to their exact destination. The Port to the Land of Wave was vast and large the ferry boat still at the Peer boarding other guest onto the boat from a distance.<p>

Ino and Sakura squealed in excitement in finally getting to the boat they rushed forward waving back at the Stantler that guide them there then kept their same quick pace in rushing forward onto the boat ahead.

"They never learn do they?" Shikamaru said scratching his head feeling a headache coming on.

"Well it's not so bad" Choji said chuckling at his friends frown.

Shikamaru almost fell forward when he felt a hard nudge from his back, he looked back seeing the Stantler they battled and lead them to safety still standing there like it was waiting for something.

"Hey thanks for your help back there if it wasn't for you we would be in huge trouble with the other Stantler" Shikamaru said sighing with a tired smile.

"Yeah, thanks Stantler for all your help" Choji also thanked Stantler with a little bow.

Stantler nodded, but still stood in place before them not moving back into the forest.

"Huh what is it Stantler?" Shikamaru asked with his hands still in his pockets. Choji soon started to laugh at his Lazy friend seeing his confusion on his face.

"For a smart guy Shikamaru you're pretty slow sometimes" Choji chuckled nodding at Stantlers direction.

"Stantler wants to go with you" he answered for the lazy teen. Shikamaru looked at Stantler seeing the determinate look in its eyes. He sighed scratching his head.

"Troublesome" he took out an empty Pokeball from his side pouch holding it toward Stantler.

"Well let's go then" he gave Stantler a lazy smile poking Stantler in the head as it transferred itself inside the pokeball, it wiggled a bit before it stopped shaking. Choji was congratulating Shikamaru on his newly caught Stantler. Choji walked down the hillside toward the peer with Shikamaru getting their tickets for the ship to the Land of waves.

* * *

><p>Choji already at the dinner buffet when Shikamaru looked back one more time toward the forest before they got too far away from the docks he could see the herd of Stantler moving back into the tall trees and it looked like one of them nodded at him like it accepted him of his choice of partner before they disappeared into the thick trees, Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders not thinking too much of it, thinking it was nothing to serious he let it go.<p>

The sea breeze calmed the mind of the lazy teen. Shikamaru finally got what he'd been wanting since the beginning of this whole journey….a quiet place to finally nap.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I wasn't long but I've been asked if some of the other characters were going to be in this story at all, so I threw some of them in here. Ino and Sakura were pretty useless in the chapter but tell get better…kind of. I think a Stantler is a good pokemon for Shikamaru to because of his family owns deer bucks in the anime so there. Yes there's going to be more Naruto characters in here but, they won't show up until later on in the story. See ya till after Training Peace out!<strong>


End file.
